


Выбор

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Что вы будете делать, если Занзас завтра пойдет на этот замок штурмом? Ты? Он? Что вы будете делать, а? — крикнул ему вслед Гокудера».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Жара отнимала последние силы. По лицу тек пот; пытаясь его вытереть, Ямамото поелозил лбом о предплечье. Отнять руки от раны он так и не решился, наоборот, постарался прижать крепче, но ладони только заскользили по мокрой от крови ткани, не принося облегчения. 

По темным стенам плясали цветные отблески Пламени, высвечивая осыпавшуюся штукатурку, обломки мебели на полу: вот то зеленое было раньше стулом, а рядом с ним из кусков дерева и кирпичного крошева торчали длинные листья, красные в свете Пламени урагана.

Сквало все еще пытался отдышаться — Ямамото спиной чувствовал, как его лопатки часто ходят вверх-вниз. Шум на улице стих. Интересно, они там перегруппировываются для новой атаки или ждут подкрепления? Сколько Ало еще сможет их сдерживать? У Сквало обзор лучше, ему понятнее, как дела снаружи, но к нему у Ямамото был более насущный вопрос:

— Ты все еще хочешь убить меня?.. У тебя последний шанс.

Он не добавил «если ты меня не убьешь, я умру и без твоей помощи».  
Все и так было понятно. 

**Неделей раньше**

Музыка обволакивала, тянула за собой, в себя, и пальцы сами собой отстукивали ритм по любой подвернувшейся поверхности. Лампочки в гирлянде между апельсиновых деревьев мигали, выхватывая из темноты то металлический раструб тромбона, то сосредоточенные лица музыкантов, бросали на них цветные пятна. Седая шевелюра саксофониста — он был едва ли моложе именинника, хотя играл, надо признать, здорово — окрашивалась в синтетически яркие цвета, пропадала в полумраке и проявлялась снова. Его подвижное лицо, гибкие пальцы завораживали не слабее музыки: когда он коротко поклонился, закончив очередной немыслимый пассаж, и промокнул лоб салфеткой, Ямамото невольно потянулся к нагрудному карману за платком. 

Музыка ненадолго затихла. Джаз-бэнду требовалась передышка, гостям — возможность обсудить мимоходом деловые вопросы и лишний раз засвидетельствовать свое почтение дону Тимотео.

Ямамото посмотрел на затененный край площадки: это место, едва появившись, облюбовал себе Занзас, и все, кто в тот момент был неподалеку, тут же осторожно отодвинулись ближе к центру. Темный полукруг, не заполненный людьми, бросался в глаза, но Занзасу на чужое пугливое внимание было наплевать. Он привалился к дереву и говорил о чем-то со Сквало, игнорируя всех прочих; разве что бокалы, подносимые официантом, брал с завидной регулярностью. Большая часть присутствовавших косилась на него украдкой, и лишь несколько человек то и дело поворачивались к темному углу, не таясь: Девятый (с довольной улыбкой), Гокудера (злобно; он был против присутствия здесь варийцев. Настолько против, что, будь инициатором приглашения Цуна, наверняка попробовал бы его отговорить, но, увы, оно исходило лично от Девятого), и сам Ямамото (никому же не придет в голову, что он смотрит на Сквало? Занзас сейчас всех интересовал куда больше). Сквало смотрел в ответ. Раздевал, прикасался, трахал — каждым взглядом. Вокруг толпились люди, оттого действовали эти взгляды еще сильнее, чем обычно. Ямамото брал стакан с холодной водой с подноса, смотрел на музыкантов — но, не вытерпев, снова искал глазами Сквало и плавился. Холодная вода уже не спасала.

Сейчас Занзас стоял в своем углу один. Ямамото окинул поляну взглядом, привычно фиксируя, кто от кого отошел, а кто к кому придвинулся; Сквало нигде видно не было. Как умудрился пропустить его уход? Обидно, что сегодня больше не увидятся, хотя оно и к лучшему, эта трансляция Камасутры глазами не могла тянуться бесконечно, требовала разрядки и как можно скорее, плевать на толпу народа.

— Пойдем прогуляемся?

Ямамото вздрогнул от неожиданности и, улыбнувшись, развернулся.

— А я тебя потерял.  
— Искал место, где можно спрятаться от всех этих баранов.  
— Нашел? — рассмеялся Ямамото.  
— Обижаешь. Пошли.

Сквало шагнул в сторону тропинки, ведущей куда-то глубже в парк, в темноту. Ямамото двинулся за ним, засунув руки в карманы и пиная мелкие камушки, которыми была усыпана дорожка, стараясь не смотреть на Сквало. Шли рядом, но если глянуть со стороны, будто бы каждый по своим делам, случайно пересеклись и скоро опять разойдутся; все как обычно.

— Давно приехал?  
— Утром.  
— Чего не позвонил?  
— Не знал, что ты здесь будешь.   
— Да я сам до последнего не был уверен. Занзас мог и на полпути передумать. Ладно, будем считать, что вот тут достаточно укромное место.

Сквало сошел с тропинки и потянул Ямамото за собой.

— Минут пятнадцать у нас есть. Уложимся?

Вместо ответа Ямамото дернул его за лацканы пиджака на себя, затеребил пуговицу, пытаясь расстегнуть, но та раз за разом выскальзывала из влажных пальцев.

— Жарко.  
— Жарко, — согласился Сквало, оттолкнул руку Ямамото, сам снял пиджак и бросил его на траву. Ямамото стянул свой, неуверенно провел рукой по плечу Сквало, по шву тонкой рубашки, медленно съезжая вниз, к груди:  
— Белая. Не увидят нас?..

Говорил, лишь бы говорить, не набрасываться сразу. От «увидят» вместо страха и неловкости накрыло щекотным, стыдным возбуждением; как перца в огонь насыпали, добавив к горячему острого.

— Волосы заметят раньше. Да и чтобы разглядеть, что мы тут делаем, бинокль нужен.  
— Ладно, — Ямамото отбросил пиджак. — Если у кого-то из гостей есть бинокль, покажем ему эротику.  
— Порнуху. Я тебя сюда не позажиматься тащил.

Рубашки полетели следом за пиджаками, и, когда Сквало прижал его к себе, Ямамото прошило мелкой ознобной дрожью — кожа к коже, прямое прикосновение после… Сколько времени прошло с их последней встречи? Не меньше месяца, скорее, полтора уже. Долго, одним словом. Слишком долго. Сквало гладил его по спине, по пояснице, вжимая пальцы, и Ямамото запрокинул голову, хватая губами влажный душный воздух в тщетных попытках выровнять дыхание. Музыка звучала громче, чем на площадке, ритмично бухала, отдаваясь откуда-то из солнечного сплетения по всему телу. По волосам Сквало, сменяя друг друга, проскальзывали, поглаживая, цветные пятна. Не удержавшись, Ямамото взял в ладонь тяжелую прядь, потер большим пальцем, потом еще для надежности провел губами, ревниво стирая чужое прикосновение. Сквало тряхнул головой, освобождая волосы.

— Начинаем.   
— Что?   
— Демонстрацию порнухи.

Он развернул его спиной к себе, и Ямамото вцепился в ближайшую ветку, сосредоточиваясь на привычных касаниях пальцев: по кругу у входа, размазывая смазку, потом слегка надавливающих по краю. На растяжку времени Сквало всегда тратил мало, предпочитал входить плавными толчками, растягивать собой. Когда член вошел полностью, Ямамото застонал — эти секунды, доли секунды первого полного проникновения ему нравились едва ли не больше оргазма. За парой рядов деревьев и кустарников от них люди продолжали праздновать, общались, решали какие-то вопросы. Совсем рядом. Если повернуть прожектора, что над центральной площадкой, немного в сторону… Сквало легко прикусил его за плечо и начал двигаться, медленно; не осторожничая, нет, но не так. Хотелось резких движений, до боли, до дрожащих после колен, чтобы чувствовать, что у Сквало тоже сносит крышу — так же, не слабее, чтобы дрочить потом до мозолей на эти воспоминания очередные дни-недели-месяцы. Ямамото толкнулся назад, и еще, и еще, повернул голову, ловя затуманенный взгляд Сквало, и шепнул:

— Представляешь, если и правда кто-нибудь смотрит… Оттуда… 

Замерев на секунду, Сквало шумно втянул воздух и задвигался быстрее, теряя контроль, но теряя медленнее, чем было нужно. Ямамото прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть случайно, хотя их вряд ли бы услышали, музыка их заглушает.

Ведь заглушает же?

Сквало сжал пальцами сосок, провел затянутой в перчатку ладонью по животу:

— А тебе хочется, чтобы смотрели, — обхватил его член и рвано, неритмично задвигал рукой. 

Он не спрашивал, а Ямамото и не думал отпираться. Вместо этого уткнулся в предплечье, для надежности зажмурившись, чтобы не пытаться поймать чей-нибудь взгляд в их сторону.

— Может, зря я, — сбивчиво заговорил Сквало, проезжаясь сухими губами по уху, за ухом, по шее, — тебя сюда вел. Можно было там и разложить.

«Ты это и делал. Глазами».

Сквало наконец повело — он стискивал пальцы, отстранялся, наваливался снова. Волосы липли к влажной коже, щекотали то шею, то плечи. Ямамото пытался прихватить пряди губами, но Сквало отбрасывал их в сторону, снова отодвигался, и член тогда выходил почти до конца; прижимался, и толчки становились короткими и быстрыми. «Сейчас». Сквало зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, обдав плечо горячим дыханием, горячее даже этого безумного влажного воздуха. Музыка оборвалась на высокой ноте, и Ямамото, кончая, с трудом сдержал такой нужный — и такой ненужный в этой тишине — крик.

Отдышавшись, он натянул штаны и привалился голой спиной к шершавому стволу дерева. Царапины останутся, ну и черт с ним. Было слишком душно, лениво и хорошо, чтобы двигаться. Сквало выбросил презерватив в кусты с видом школьника, делающего мелкую пакость учителю, но Ямамото не хватило ни на то, чтобы его остановить, ни на то, чтобы рассмеяться. Он лишь слабо улыбнулся и заложил руки за голову, надеясь на слабый порыв ветра. Вместо этого в него прилетела брошенная Сквало рубашка.

— Одевайся. Пора возвращаться.  
— Да что там случится за десять минут, — буркнул Ямамото, натягивая рубашку на вспотевшее тело, подобрал пиджак с земли. Ненадолго засомневался, стоит ли надевать или можно уже выйти и без. Но все же, вздохнув, надел.  
— Нет, если бы босс решил сжечь эту богадельню или пристрелить музыкантов, мы б, конечно, заметили. А вот все остальное…

Сквало ткнулся губами ему в висок, взлохматил волосы на затылке и легко зашагал по траве, словно не чувствовал усталости. Ямамото неохотно поплелся следом.

По дорожке шли, как и сюда: не глядя друг на друга, вроде рядом, вроде и не вместе, для любого постороннего взгляда — только что случайно столкнулись.

Уже выйдя на поляну, под яркий свет, Ямамото посмотрел на Сквало — здесь, на людях, можно было разговаривать открыто, здесь это подозрительным не выглядело.

И рассмеялся.

— Мы пиджаки перепутали.

Сквало невозмутимо поправил уголок голубого платка в кармане:

— А я-то думаю, что-то он странно на мне сидит. Ну и хрен с ним, никто не заметит.

Ямамото кивнул — уходить сейчас, чтобы переодеться или перекладывать злосчастный платок из одного пиджака в другой, означало привлечь лишнее внимание. А так, глядишь, никто и не вспомнит, у какого из Дождей было в кармане что-то под цвет Пламени.

Сквало обернулся в сторону темного угла, туда, где должен был быть Занзас, и выругался. Ямамото проследил за его взглядом — Занзаса там не было. 

— Блядь, что за дурная манера сваливать молча?.. А, нет, все в порядке. Вон он, — Сквало, усмехнувшись, указал подбородком в сторону замка. 

По широким ступеням спускался Занзас, и было в выражении его лица что-то такое, что Ямамото невольно шагнул в сторону, а Сквало резко перестал улыбаться. 

Занзас прошел мимо них, зло глядя куда-то вдаль, процедил:

— Уходим.

Сквало, развернувшись, пошел за ним, обронив на ходу:

— Созвонимся.

Едва они успели скрыться за воротами, из замка выбежал Цуна. Посмотрел туда, где весь вечер стоял Занзас, потом на ворота. Замялся, взлохматил волосы, явно не понимая, что ему нужно делать. Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, к нему заспешил Гокудера. Не дождавшись привычного знака «все в порядке, ребята, не суетитесь», Ямамото двинулся к ним.

Что-то все же успело случиться за эти десять минут.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я говорил… Говорил, что это плохая идея, — Цуна захлебывался словами, втягивал со свистом воздух. Можно было подумать, что он плачет, если не видеть его глаз — совершенно сухих, застывших. Он не был расстроен, как решил сначала Ямамото, он был чертовски зол. — Я говорил, что не хочу становиться Десятым. Всегда говорил. Я не подхожу для этого. Но идея позвать на свой день рождения Занзаса, чтобы объявить ему о том, что он не станет наследником — она не просто плохая. Она… слов не подберу.

Гокудера хмыкнул, произнес беззвучно «старый маразматик». Он выглядел довольным — ну еще бы, его не послушали, а он ведь предупреждал.

— Занзас не пытался на вас напасть? — уточнил он.

Цуна помотал головой.

— Нет. Сразу ушел, как только понял, к чему идет, даже не дослушал, — он дернул галстук, ослабляя, и устало выдохнул: — Амида будда, за что мне это. Девятый хотел объявить гостям о своем решении прямо после того, как поговорит с Занзасом. Я попросил его этого не делать, раз уж… разговор не сложился. На это он согласился.

На лице Гокудеры отразилось сожаление, и не понятно было, к чему оно относилось — к отсрочке или к тому, что Занзас не попытался спалить замок или напасть на Девятого. 

Оркестр замолчал, люди стали оглядываться по сторонам в поисках именинника. Гокудера спохватился:

— Десятый, тебе надо спуститься туда, к гостям. Нельзя показывать, что у нас проблемы.

Цуна покивал, вздохнул, медленно поправил галстук и пошел вниз по ступеням.

— На что он, черт побери, рассчитывал?! — невнятно пробормотал Гокудера, прикуривая. Огонь зажигалки высветил его сосредоточенное лицо.  
— Кто, Занзас?

Ямамото невольно повернулся к темному углу. Никто так и не заступил за полукруг, не рискнул нарушить невидимую границу, даже когда Занзаса поблизости не было.

— Девятый.

Кончик сигареты вспыхивал в темноте ритмично-часто, как добавочная к фонарям подсветка. 

— Ладно, пойду. И это. Ты не девайся никуда. Надо будет поговорить.

Гокудера спустился вниз — обманчиво расслабленный, руки в карманах, коробочки патронташем под чуть задравшимся пиджаком — и ввинтился в толпу.

Ямамото мысленно разбил площадку на зоны и скользил по ним взглядом, прикидывая, где гости не так увлечены торжеством, и могли что-нибудь заметить. От того места, где еще недавно стоял Занзас, выход не просматривался. Рядом с джаз-бэндом тоже — отвлекает иллюминация и музыка. Больше всего шансов что-либо увидеть было у тех, кто стоял вдоль дорожки, ведущей от ступеней замка к воротам. В ближайшем к порогу квадрате уже обосновался Гокудера, чуть дальше — Йемицу, а у самого выхода сразу двое — Турмерик и Крокон. Цуна вернулся туда, где пробыл весь вечер. Место рядом с ним пустовало — Девятый пока из замка не вышел.

Ямамото пошел к темному углу — больше проверить, не могли ли оттуда увидеть его со Сквало, чем слушать реакцию на уход Занзаса. 

— …Интересно, кто так досадил Вонголе, что они на праздник Варию позвали, а?  
— Думаешь, пугают?  
— А то. Я уж подумал, что по нашу душу. Но нет, ушли куда-то. Надеюсь, теперь они стоят рядом с этим засранцем Фабрицио и портят настроение ему…  
— …Слушай музыку, Никола. Только ради нее стоило сюда приехать. Ну и сделка с Маццони неплохой бонус к музыке. Все дела лучше проворачивать под крылышком у Вонголы. Особенно когда Вария то тут, то там мелькает…

Можно было не вслушиваться — разморенные духотой и вином, занятые только собой и своими проблемами, здесь все сами придумали и причину появления Занзаса, и причину его ухода. 

А за мигающими лампочками и светом прожектора сбоку парк казался темным непроходимым лесом, рассмотреть там что-то было абсолютно невозможно. Ямамото, окончательно успокоившись, взял у пробегавшего мимо официанта стакан с холодным соком и перешел ближе к музыкантам. Все нужные сектора под контролем, не стоит путаться у людей под ногами, лучше стоять там, где и весь вечер. Меньше изменений в поведении Хранителей — меньше лишних вопросов у гостей.

Девятый вскоре появился, но пробыл на улице совсем недолго. Церемонно попрощался со всеми, поблагодарил за то, что пришли его поздравить, и ушел в замок. Если присмотреться, то выглядел он не таким веселым, как в начале празднования, но это легко спишут на возраст и усталость. Время уже перевалило за полночь, даже без размолвки с Занзасом празднование подходило бы к концу. Если бы не просьба Гокудеры, Ямамото тоже ушел бы: официальная часть окончена, его присутствие больше не нужно, спать хотелось ужасно, но приходилось ждать. Площадка постепенно пустела: большая часть гостей уехала, но кто-то еще продолжал начатые разговоры, а кто-то просто наслаждался покоем — вряд ли на Сицилии было еще одно настолько же безопасное место. Музыканты убирали инструменты, устало переговариваясь. Ямамото отсалютовал саксофонисту стаканом и склонил в почтительном поклоне голову; тот довольно рассмеялся. Гокудера мелькал то на одном краю площадки, то на другом. Проходя мимо, поймал взгляд Ямамото, кивнул, мол, помню, жди, и снова исчез.

Появился, когда последний из гостей уже скрылся за воротами, а по территории вместо официантов сновали уборщики.

— Пустили слух, что Занзас сюда прибыл, чтобы получить заказ от Девятого. Намекнули, что на кого-то из присутствующих. Все моментально и думать забыли о чем-то, кроме сохранности собственной шкуры. Идиоты, — пренебрежительно процедил он, прикуривая очередную сигарету.

Лампочки все еще мигали. Без музыки от них клонило в сон. Ямамото зевнул в кулак, потряс головой и напомнил:

— Ты поговорить хотел.

Гокудера отвел глаза, и от солнечного сплетения вверх пополз неприятный холодок предчувствия. Когда Ямамото уже готов был сказать: «Да не тяни ты, что случилось?», Гокудера заговорил сам, старательно глядя куда-то себе под ноги:

— Ты бы прекращал так… плотно общаться с Варией.  
— Да я с ними и не общаюсь почти.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Точнее, о ком.

Ямамото привалился плечом к высокому каменному вазону, спрятал руки в карманы. Вот это холодное, неприятное, уже подступило к горлу и давило.

— Да мы видимся раз в несколько месяцев! Я б не отказался общаться плотнее… 

Гокудера вскинул голову, зло сощурил глаза и зашипел, выплевывая слова:

— Шутник херов! Занзас теперь в любой момент может снова пойти отбивать себе Вонголу. Удивительно, что он вообще столько времени ждал. Но теперь-то…  
— Да что изменилось? Что нового он услышал? С боя за кольца все было понятно.  
— Пока решение не объявлено, есть шанс, что оно изменится. Пока оно не объявлено, можно копить силы. Строить планы. Но Девятый, — он снова одними губами произнес «старый маразматик», — толкнул камень и вызвал камнепад. Занзасу придется действовать. А у нас, точнее, у тебя под боком…  
— Заткнись.  
— …у тебя под боком, — Гокудера почти сорвался на крик, — его правая рука. Получит любую информацию, не напрягаясь.   
— Заткнись, я сказал. Мои отношения — это мое личное дело.  
— Пока они были твоим личным делом, я в них не лез.  
— Вот и дальше не лезь.

Ямамото оттолкнулся от вазона и пошел к замку. 

— Что вы будете делать, если Занзас завтра пойдет на этот замок штурмом? Ты? Он? Что вы будете делать, а? — крикнул ему вслед Гокудера.

В комнате было холодно — от кондиционера, от толстых каменных стен — и влажно, как будто под полом текла река. Или это сам Ямамото останавливался в ней настолько часто, что теперь стены, пол, потолок пропитались его Пламенем и фонили стылым дождем даже в такую жаркую ночь.

Нестерпимо хотелось позвонить Сквало. Ямамото даже достал мобильный, но, покрутив в руках, убрал его в карман. 

Три часа ночи, Сквало уже спит или занят своими делами. «О которых ты ничего не знаешь». Внутренний голос сегодня неприятно, до малейших оттенков походил на голос Гокудеры. Ямамото прислонился лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу. Там, на улице, все еще мигали цветные фонарики, суетились уборщики, собирая мусор с зеленых газонов. «Занзас в любой момент может…» Ямамото попытался себе представить, как варийцы бесшумно преодолевают ограду, по одному выводят из строя охрану. Как поднимаются по лестницам, уничтожая всех, кто пытается преградить им путь. Как Сквало, привычно скалясь, замахивается на него мечом — уже не тренируя, не пытаясь отобрать нужную вещь, не планируя отбросить в сторону и умереть одному там, где могли умереть двое. Замахивается, чтобы убить. 

Попытался представить, но не смог.

Кто-то все же догадался выключить бестолково мигавшие фонари, и парк под окнами погрузился в полную темноту.

«Я не знаю, что я буду делать. Понятия не имею». Ямамото безуспешно пытался высмотреть за утонувшими во мраке деревьями то место, где они сегодня были со Сквало. «И что он будет делать — тоже».


	3. Chapter 3

Небольшой домик на отшибе — бледно-розовый, под черепичной крышей, с высоким, ровно подстриженным кустарником вдоль едва заметного за ним забора — не выглядел заброшенным, но в нем чувствовалось отсутствие хозяев. Никаких мелочей, способных выдать, принадлежит ли он молодой семье с детьми или одинокой престарелой синьоре, любит его хозяин крокусы или пионы, тень или солнце. Красивый, но безликий, как с рекламных картинок. Ямамото мысленно заселял его то знакомыми из Намимори, то абстрактными людьми; пока лучше всего сюда, по его мнению, вписывалась кукла Барби. Он развлекался этим уже минут десять.

Тянул время как мог.

Сообщение от Сквало пришло еще в семь утра, лаконичное, как всегда: только адрес, без всяких пояснений. Можно было сорваться сюда, к нему, сразу. В любой другой день Ямамото бы так и поступил, но не сегодня. Из замка уехал рано, торопясь, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться, но поехал в противоположную сторону — в Палермо. Долго петлял по узким улицам, зачем-то остановился у небольшой кофейни и заказал себе завтрак, хотя был не голоден. Теперь вот добрую четверть часа торчал у кукольного розового домика, где его с самого утра ждал Сквало, и никак не мог заставить себя туда зайти. 

Они всегда встречались в гостиницах, мотелях, чужих домах. Нет, Ямамото случалось приезжать в варийский замок, как и Сквало — в замок Вонголы. Но их личные встречи всегда проходили на нейтральной территории. Сквало ни разу не предложил Ямамото подняться к нему в комнату; Ямамото не приглашал Сквало к себе. Они, не сговариваясь, провели черту между личной жизнью и всем остальным, отгородились от мира воображаемой стеной и так старательно делали вид, что это стена непроницаема, что сами почти поверили в это.

Сидеть в машине и дальше становилось просто неприлично. Ямамото неохотно вышел и открыл ворота — в кованых завитушках, такие же усредненно-красивые, как и все, что его здесь окружало. После охлажденного воздуха машины жара била наотмашь, застревала в горле влажным комом. Невольно приходилось поторапливаться, чтобы скорее от нее сбежать. 

Загнав машину в гараж и припарковав ее рядом с мерседесом Сквало, Ямамото взбежал на порог и снова застыл, уже взявшись за дверную ручку. «У тебя мозг неправильно устроен. Не как у всех людей. У тебя там нет системы «свой-чужой», у тебя, черт побери, все свои», — выдал ему как-то со злости Гокудера. Ямамото тогда рассмеялся и не стал спорить. Была у него в голове такая система, как ей не быть.

И сейчас она ужасно сбоила.

Толкнув дверь, Ямамото шагнул в дом, огляделся. Внутри он был таким же безликим, как и снаружи, но здесь чувствовалось, что хозяин любит яркие цвета. Потоптавшись на пороге и не дождавшись хоть какой-нибудь реакции на свое присутствие, Ямамото прошел по коридору, толкнул первую же дверь.

В комнате не было ничего, кроме кровати — огромной, с балдахином на резных столбиках. Тихо играла музыка, хотя откуда она доносилась, понять было невозможно. Сквало, раздетый, спал, обхватив подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Ямамото прошел тихо, присел рядом.

— Ты чего так долго? — сонно буркнул Сквало.

Придумать какое-то оправдание своему позднему появлению Ямамото, конечно, не удосужился, и вместо ответа осторожно убрал волосы со спины, прижался губами к шее, к солоноватой, теплой со сна коже. Сквало попытался перевернуться, но Ямамото надавил на плечи, удерживая его на месте. Ямамото любил заниматься сексом лицом к лицу, пользовался любой возможностью, чтобы видеть лицо Сквало, и Сквало, конечно, прекрасно было это известно: его мышцы напряглись под пальцами.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

«Не сейчас, не сегодня, не могу смотреть тебе в глаза». Ямамото мягко провел ладонями от шеи к плечам — то ли ласкал, то ли успокаивал. Сквало недоверчиво хмыкнул, но попытки перевернуться оставил, поерзал, вновь обхватывая подушку, и затих. Наверняка ждал активных действий — вчерашний перепих наскоро вряд ли сбил желание, никогда не сбивал, никогда не хватало такого, чтобы остыть хоть немного. Но Ямамото не спешил, осторожно гладил и мягко разминал спину, касался губами знакомых шрамов, собирал губами испарину с покрытой пушком поясницы. Больше ласкался, чем ласкал. Не в первый раз, конечно, но обычно Сквало в такие моменты психовал, мол, собаку свою погладь или подушку потискай, я не за этим приперся. А сейчас молчал, чувствуя настроение Ямамото. Только вздрагивал иногда, дергал рефлекторно ногой — суровый, грозный Второй Император Мечей ужасно боялся щекотки — и ждал, пока Ямамото придет в нормальное состояние. Дождался. Страх и неуверенность на время отступили: кожа под руками была нежной, задница — упругой, а секса не было чересчур долго, вчерашнее не в счет. Когда Ямамото потянул за резинку трусов, Сквало приподнялся, уперся локтями в кровать:

— Если будешь дальше тянуть, сам полетишь мордой в подушку. Не испытывай мое терпение.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Ямамото. Наскоро размазал смазку у Сквало между ягодиц, толкнулся двумя пальцами, проворачивая, и сразу убрал руку, зашарил в заднем кармане, пытаясь нащупать шелестящую упаковку. Настолько хотелось войти, что даже не стал трахать Сквало пальцами, хотя обычно любил: подолгу, растирая смазку внутри, пока она не начинала хлюпать, а Сквало полностью не переходил на итальянский. И раздеваться не стал, только приспустил брюки. Разорвал зубами квадратик, поморщился от металлического привкуса и мазнувшей по губам жирной смазки, раскатал дрожащими руками по члену презерватив. Приставил головку ко входу, надавил и зажмурился, пережидая неприятное давление; покачался вперед-назад, подождал, пока Сквало немного расслабится, и вошел уже до упора. Сквало зашипел, но теперь Ямамото уже несло, о нежности-ласке-промедлении не могло быть и речи. Он неловко обхватил слегка опавший член Сквало, передернул его в сжатом кулаке, шепнул:

— Не могу… Сам, ладно?.. 

И задвигался, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, когда ощущения становились предельно острыми, мысли — отрывочными, член сдавливало горячо и туго, а вспотевшие руки соскальзывали с ягодиц то на бедра, то на живот. Сквало встряхивал головой, откидывая волосы, цеплял локтем, дроча себе — и это тоже сбивало. Матрас мягко пружинил под ними, покачивал в ритм движений каждого и несинхронно в целом. Ямамото уже начало казаться, что это будет длиться и длиться, уж очень долго он балансировал на грани, но тут Сквало выгнулся в пояснице, запрокинув голову, и, задрожав, резко обмяк. Ямамото накрыло следом. Он вжался в Сквало, обхватив его поперек живота; матрас в очередной раз предательски колыхнулся, и Ямамото без сил завалился, придавливая Сквало к кровати.

Тот дернулся, пытаясь то ли столкнуть Ямамото, то ли перевернуться. Пришлось снова придержать его за плечи — смотреть в глаза до сих пор было страшно, едва ли не страшнее, чем до секса.

— Может, все же соизволишь объяснить, что с тобой?

Ямамото попытался спросить что-то нейтральное. Увиливать, говоря о чем-то неважном, всегда проще.

— А что это за дом?  
— Луса. Сначала заказал его какому-то крутому архитектору. Даже не стал утверждать проект, все оставил на выбор этого спеца. Теперь платит бабки за то, чтоб в идеальном состоянии поддерживали. А сам так ни разу и не приехал, представляешь? Говорит, боюсь, не захочу отсюда выходить. Мечтает на старости лет здесь обосноваться. Как будто кто-то из нас доживет до старости.  
— А какие у вас… ну… у Варии планы…— все же не выдержав, совершенно невпопад, ляпнул Ямамото; его зацепило знакомым именем, прорвало и ожидаемо понесло.  
— На старость? — заржал Сквало.  
— Нет. Я про решение Девятого…  
— Тебя они не касаются. И слезь с меня, совсем уже охерел.

Ямамото откатился в сторону, стянул презерватив и замешкался, поймав себя на глупой мысли — жаль, что здесь нет кустов. Вот куда его?

Сквало, поморщившись, слез с кровати, подошел к пустой с виду стене; пошарил рукой, что-то отыскивая, и рядом с ним выехала вперед и вбок дверь, до этого совершенно незаметная.

— Душ здесь, — бросил Сквало, не оборачиваясь. — Мусорка, кстати, тоже. Ты идешь?

Он мылся молча; вышел из душевой кабины, уступая место, и только тогда заговорил, сухо и отрывисто:

— Ты сюда приехал поспрашивать о планах Варии? Тебе самому такая замечательная идея в голову пришла или подсказал кто?

Ямамото отчаянно затряс головой, разбрызгивая воду:

— Нет. Нет, ты что, ты меня неправильно понял!

Сквало вышел в комнату и быстро вернулся со своими вещами. Встряхнул брюки, недовольно скривившись, с трудом натянул их на влажную кожу, накинул куртку. Ямамото покусывал нижнюю губу, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— А как тебя понять, если ты не объясняешь? Я спрашивал. Но ты же упертый. Короче, пока не приведешь голову в порядок, ко мне не суйся. Тебе же лучше будет. Ключ на вешалке. Замкнешь — брось в вазу у порога.

С грохотом захлопнулась входная дверь, взревел мотор, а Ямамото все стоял под струями прохладной воды. Когда Сквало уехал — стартанул так, что покрышки взвизгнули, — он врезал по стене кулаком и закрыл кран.


	4. Chapter 4

К завтраку Ямамото не спустился. Есть не хотелось совершенно, да и видеть никого, если уж быть честным, тоже. Он так и не встал с кровати, проснувшись — лежал и изучал ровный, идеально белый потолок. Стыд за вчерашнее то накатывал волнами, то уступал место злости. Да, момент для разговора он выбрал явно не тот, но, похоже, дело было не совсем в неудачности момента. Совсем не в нем. Сквало ничего бы не сказал в любом случае. 

Но сильнее стыда и злости была растерянность. Ямамото перебирал в памяти минуты, дни, давно сложившиеся в годы, пытаясь вспомнить серьезную ссору, потом хотя бы какую-то. Были перепалки, молчаливое неодобрение, притирка друг к другу с неизбежными «почему ты выжимаешь зубную пасту, а не выдавливаешь?» и «пацан, купи такую же рубашку и прекрати таскать мою!».

За несколько лет их встреч (секса, тренировок, не вычислишь, чего было больше) они оставили не один шрам на теле друг друга и при этом ни разу не поссорились. Все случается в первый раз, но эта ссора всерьез грозила стать единственной. 

Тренькнул звонок, и Ямамото автоматически схватил валявшийся на кровати мобильный, недоуменно посмотрел на темный экран. Сообразив, что звук исходил не от телефона, неохотно поднялся и подошел к аппарату внутренней связи.

— Спустись в переговорную.

Гокудера не дал времени спросить, что и зачем, уточнить, отказаться, сославшись на плохое самочувствие; повесил трубку. 

— У меня плохие новости.

Непроизнесенное «для тебя» повисло в воздухе. Рехей, сцепив руки в замок, ждал продолжения; Ламбо, покачиваясь на стуле, пытался казаться взрослее — выпячивал вперед челюсть, ослаблял и без того не туго завязанный галстук. Они, видимо, пока не знали, о чем речь, и паузу эту, адресованную Ямамото, не почувствовали.

Цуна смущенно смотрел в стол; Гокудера смотрел на Ямамото, не отводя взгляда, словно сообщал новость ему лично. Впрочем, так оно и было.

— Ночью совершено нападение на три наших сицилийских базы: Палагония, Кастельветрано, Агридженто. Базы снесены до основания. В живых осталось два человека. Работали… люди с пламенем. 

«Вария», должен был сказать Гокудера.

— Я не хочу тревожить Девятого этими новостями. Разберемся сами.

Даже если Ямамото не понял бы первого намека, догадался бы после слов Цуны. Он тоже подозревал Варию — другой причины не беспокоить Девятого, кроме связи его приемного сына с этими нападениями, попросту не могло существовать. «Предполагаемой связи», — поправил сам себя Ямамото.

— Три базы. На одну отправлюсь я, на вторую Рехей, на третью, — Гокудера дернул головой. — Ямамото.  
— А я? — недовольно протянул Ламбо.  
— А ты… Останешься охранять Десятого, — хмыкнул Гокудера и тут же напрягся.

Кажется, они с Ямамото сейчас представили одно и то же: людей в желто-черной униформе, берущих штурмом замок. Если их мысли и отличались, то только деталями.

Гокудера вытряхнул сигарету из пачки, сунул в рот, но не прикурил, только стиснул зубы на фильтре. Он явно разрывался между необходимостью осмотра баз и охраны Десятого (сам, все сам, всегда). Ямамото воспользовался моментом:

— Оставайтесь все в замке. Я один съезжу на все базы. 

Гокудера вскинул голову и недоверчиво прищурился.

— Если будет нужно, я вызову подмогу. Информацию отправлю сразу. Если что, можешь потом подъехать.

«И перепроверить, чертов параноик».

— Так будет лучше.  
— Но, Десятый…  
— Ямамото справится.   
— Сегодня выезжать?   
— Ну, раз Десятый считает, что так лучше… Выезжать завтра. Соберу тебе все, что на данный момент известно.

Гокудера двинулся к выходу. Ямамото шагнул в сторону, заступив ему путь.

— Мне это нужно, — проговорил он тихо.

«Доказать, что это не Вария. Хотя бы самому себе». 

Гокудера перекинул сигарету в угол рта, нахмурился, положил руку Ямамото на плечо.

— Если что — звони. Вдруг… надо будет тебя сменить.

Глянул еще раз в лицо, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, сжал пальцы и немного расслабился.

— Удачи.

Потолок в комнате был все таким же идеально-белым, забытый мобильник не принял за время отсутствия своего владельца ни одного звонка или сообщения. Если бы не вчерашнее, Ямамото уже звонил бы Сквало, спросить, знает ли он что-нибудь об этих нападениях. И, конечно, был бы уверен, что получит честный ответ.

Сквало все же позвонил сам.

— Вы охуели совсем? — заорал он раньше, чем Ямамото успел сказать, что есть новости. Раньше, чем решил, будет он извиняться или сам ждет извинений. Раньше, чем он успел произнести хоть что-то. — Вы думаете, мы позволим вам вырезать наших людей? Или что рядовые — это такая мелочь, что мы не заметим?

Ямамото растерялся.

— Вырезать?..  
— Ночью убили пятерых наших рядовых. Пятерых, мать вашу! Это у вас профилактика? Считаете, что Вария разрослась, надо сократить, да?  
— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что мы как-то с этим связаны? Да вы сами-то!..  
— Не вали с больной головы на здоровую!  
— Кто тут валит еще?!  
— Блядь, ты мне еще хамить будешь? Да пошел ты!

Если бы Сквало не бросил трубку, Ямамото бросил бы ее сам.  
«Ваши», «наши».  
Вот и поговорили. 

Гокудера, выходит, оказался прав, Занзас не собирался тихо и спокойно ждать церемонии наследования. И ночные атаки на базы действительно дело рук Варии. Ямамото стиснул кулаки. Надо сказать Цуне о звонке Сквало… Или все же не стоит? Молчать будет вернее. Занзас сам выскажет свои претензии, не в его правилах передавать что-либо таким извилистым путем, через Сквало к Ямамото, а от Ямамото к Цуне. 

Вряд ли Сквало хотел, чтобы информация попала к Цуне. Больше похоже на то, что он нашел повод поссориться окончательно, чтобы развязать себе (и Ямамото, Сквало мог до такого додуматься) руки.

Снова зазвонил телефон внутренней связи, Ямамото метнулся к нему. «Только не атака, не сейчас, я еще не готов, совсем не готов». 

— Девятый сейчас заходил ко мне. Говорит, ему звонил Занзас, — Цуна невесело усмехнулся. — Звонил официально сообщить, что Вария меня Десятым Вонголой не признает и подчиняться не будет. Имей в виду, ладно? И, Ямамото… будь осторожнее.

«Еще не штурмуют».

— Хорошо.

«У меня есть еще немного времени».


	5. Chapter 5

Можно было уехать сразу — уговорить Гокудеру всю нужную информацию переслать по электронке, сообщить по телефону, прислать позже с курьером, да как угодно. Но это уже напоминало бы бегство. Пустые формальности, на самом деле — все, кто был в курсе ситуации, именно так его отъезд и восприняли. Разве что Гокудера сперва решил, что Ямамото хочет скрыть все улики, указывающие на Варию; но и его сразу попустило.

Сквало — это не вся Вария, Варию Ямамото прикрывать не будет.

Да и Сквало вряд ли.

В груди тянуло, ныло. Сбежать бы, но куда? Да и смысл. Вместо этого Ямамото достал ноутбук и начал искать у себя данные по трем базам — когда-то, теперь казалось, что очень давно, Крокон передал Хранителям сведения о сицилийской части Вонголы. Ямамото их ни тогда, ни после особо не изучал — предпочитал узнавать все на месте и не забивать голову тем, что к конкретному заданию не относилось. Весьма кстати — сейчас как раз нашлось, чем себя занять. Базы оказались некрупными, перевалочными, охраны мало; при желании их можно было взять и бойцами без Пламени. Но. «Но Вария давно не работает без Пламени».

Часа вполне хватило на то, чтобы подробно изучить содержимое папок «Палагония», «Кастельветрано», «Агридженто», дальше Ямамото только бездумно крутил колесико мышки, то приближая, то удаляя чертежи этажей, складов, комнат охраны. Когда глаза уставали, он пытался поспать, но мысли не давали, и он снова смотрел на чертежи, пока те не начинали сливаться в клубок цветных линий. Несколько раз отвлекся на телефон внутренней связи: сначала сказал, что не хочет обедать, потом — не хочет ужинать, потом — завтракать. И едва не произнес на автомате: «Нет, и обедать тоже не хочу» в трубку зазвонившего мобильного.

— Слушай… Давай встретимся.

Ямамото резко сел, в последний момент успел подхватить сползший к самому краю кровати ноутбук, прижав трубку к уху плечом и чуть не выронив ее.

— Поговорим. Нормально.  
— Давай, — Ямамото осторожно отставил ноутбук в сторону. — Где? Когда?  
— «У Милы» пойдет? Через час.  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Жду.

Ямамото подхватился, стянул рубашку, достал из шкафа чистую, глянул на часы и метнулся в душ. Только успел вернуться оттуда и одеться, как в комнату, коротко стукнув в дверь, вошел Гокудера.

— О, ты уже готов? Вовремя, — он протянул флэшку, присел на край стола. — Тогда выезжай сейчас.  
— Стоит просмотреть перед выездом? Есть что-то важное? — Ямамото закинул вещи в сумку и крутил флэшку в руках. Через полчаса его уже будет ждать Сквало, заминка сейчас очень не ко времени.  
— Нихрена. Зря я тебя задержал. Перебрал все — что недавно привозили. Что должны были привезти, — Гокудера устало потер лицо ладонью: и ему не удалось поспать. — Так и не понял, нахера им это надо было. Ну, может, на месте что выяснишь. Я скинул тебе снимки баз… Того, что от них осталось. Список тех, кто там был, когда напали. Выжил только один человек в Кастельветрано, но он в коме. Второй ночью скончался. В общем, звони, как только что-то мелькнет.

Ямамото кивнул, сунул флэшку в карман. Уже выходя из комнаты, проговорил торопливо: 

— Ты мне тоже позвони… если что.

«У Милы», симпатичное местечко с неплохой кухней и непомерно высокими ценами, невозможно было найти случайно. Но если какой-то любопытный турист все же набредал на незаметную дверь и интересовался, нельзя ли тут подкрепиться после долгой прогулки, то вежливый охранник (говорящий как минимум на пятнадцати языках), предупредительно загораживал вход и смущенно разводил руками — увы, но вот как раз сегодня никак нельзя посетить это замечательное место. 

Ямамото прошел через пустой зал. Пара человек из персонала у стойки, бармен, натирающий стаканы, охранники у входа и у двери, ведущей в коридор, не в счет — посетители здесь появлялись ближе к ночи, да и они редко желали плотно поесть, разве что перекусить и принять два-три бокала (бутылки, тут уж кому сколько нужно) для храбрости. Охранник у второй двери угодливо посторонился, приоткрыв дверь.

Казино на Сицилии легализовали года полтора назад, но «Мила» так и не перешла в официальный режим работы, осталась закрытым клубом с маленьким списком доступа; никаких посторонних, очень удобное место для того, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Комната тонула в мягком полумраке, музыка, тихая, на грани слышимости, не перекрывала даже голосов игроков от покерного стола, а голос крупье, казалось, только подчеркивала.

— Делайте ставки, синьоры.

Сквало уже его ждал — потягивал сок из бокала и смотрел на рулетку. Он говорил, что его успокаивает стук шарика.

Ямамото присел напротив, огляделся по сторонам. Четверо за покерным столом, еще трое у рулетки; ранние пташки, впрочем, они могли задержаться и с ночи.

— Красное, чет, двадцать восемь.

Кто-то зло выругался.

Девушка в форменном платье (ярко-красном, переливающемся) подошла к ним — единственным не игравшим в зале. На бейдже значилось «Элен».

— Синьоры что-то желают? Алкогольные напитки, кофе, соки?  
— Молоко, — улыбнулся Ямамото.   
— Кофе с молоком? — переспросила Элен, улыбнувшись.  
— Нет, просто молоко.  
— Ты бы еще детское питание попросил, — хмыкнул Сквало.

Привычная шутка. Вечная. Обычно Ямамото смеялся. Но сегодня настрой был не тот.

— Ну извини, виски не пью, — огрызнулся он.

Сквало стиснул зубы, стукнул по столу стаканом.

— Слушай, ты.

Ямамото обернулся к замершей с блокнотиком в руках Элен.

— Я ничего не хочу, спасибо.

Проводил ее взглядом, пытаясь успокоиться (красное, чет, десять, злобное «cagna» сквозь зубы). Девушки, работающие здесь, специально носили яркие платья, чтоб отвлекать посетителей. Очень удачно — можно смотреть на переливающуюся в движении ткань, умиротворяло не хуже медитации.

— Ямамото.

Пришлось обернуться. Сквало оперся лбом о сжатую в кулак руку.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Я? Вообще-то это ты меня позвал.

Обида в смеси со страхом и злостью — плохой коктейль для мирного разговора.

— Твою мать, — Сквало откинулся на спинку дивана, взглянул исподлобья. — Я поторопился, похоже. Нормально разговаривать ты не готов. В следующий раз звони сам. Когда сообразишь, чего тебе нужно.  
— Думаю, мы и без звонка вскоре пересечемся. Да, Сквало? 

Сердце заколотилось с надеждой на «С чего ты взял?» или «Тогда и поговорим».

(Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет)

— Если пересечемся, надеру тебе задницу. Больше сдерживаться я не буду.

Сердце застучало ровно, вместо страха навалилась тоска, ровная, обреченная. Ямамото встал — кажется, было сказано уже все и даже немного больше, чем надо, — и пошел к двери. Шел медленно, ожидая то ли оклика, то ли атаки.

— Черное, нечет, девять.

Кто-то радостно вскрикнул.

«Ну хоть кому-то сегодня повезло».

Сев в машину, Ямамото повернул ключ, откинулся на сиденье, ожидая, пока климат-контроль разгонит по салону холодный воздух.

На самом деле он точно знал, что хочет спросить. «Что ты сделаешь, Сквало, если Вария завтра будет штурмовать замок Вонголы? Кого ты выберешь?». Но спросить это не мог — не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать ответ. Но Сквало ответил ему, даже не услышав вопроса — вряд ли «надеру тебе задницу» относилось к чему-либо, кроме боя на мечах. У них сейчас не те отношения, чтобы устраивать совместную тренировку, а значит, он говорил о бое серьезном.

Мимо промчалась машина Сквало. Ямамото проводил ее взглядом.

«В следующую встречу один из нас убьет другого». Нужно было свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Ямамото впервые за всю свою жизнь пожалел, что не умеет напиваться.


	6. Chapter 6

Палагония, Кастельветрано, Агридженто. Ямамото чертил мысленный маршрут на воображаемой карте из Палермо до баз и от одной к другой, и не трогался с места. Последние дни он все делал не так — стоял, когда нужно было ехать, молчал, когда нужно было говорить, и наоборот. Упускал шансы, возможности, время. Когда очередная машина замедляла ход, чтобы объехать его «Вольво», он открывал глаза, проверяя, не Сквало ли вернулся, и снова закрывал. 

С Кастельветрано начинать не стоило — раз единственный выживший все еще не пришел в себя, то лучше оставить тамошнюю базу напоследок. Если он очнется, то Ямамото дадут знать, а до того можно осмотреть две оставшиеся. Палагония или Агридженто? В Палагонии Ямамото был вместе со Сквало. Пять?.. Кажется, пять лет назад. Они объездили всю Сицилию вместе, но именно в Палагонии у них все началось, поэтому Ямамото сейчас предпочел бы любой другой город.

Плюс в Агридженто у Ямамото был один человек, который мог подкинуть информацию. Никаких особых навыков у него не имелось, выходов на ученых, политиков — тоже, но слухи и сплетни он собирал качественно, о настроениях в городе и округе знал всегда. Проблема была в том, что Сквало этого человека тоже знал, а значит, мог и опередить. Оставалась надежда на жадность Марио Конти — если заплатить ему больше, то он и о визите Сквало расскажет. Главное, чтобы Сквало не решил, что устранить Конти надежнее, чем заткнуть деньгами. С другой стороны — Ямамото усмехнулся, — если Конти обнаружится с перерезанным горлом, это будет доказательством того, что за нападениями на базы стоит Вария. Косвенным, но вполне весомым.

Вытащив мобильный, он нашел в записной книжке Конти, нажал на вызов и снова прикрыл глаза. Длинные гудки. И на второй звонок. Телефон вполне может лежать рядом с трупом своего хозяина и напевать ему веселую песенку про Карибы вместо похоронного марша, но не факт. Конти не делился, как и где он добывает свои сведения, и пропадал частенько, но обычно ненадолго. Ямамото нажал вызов снова.

— Алло, — радостно заорали в трубке. 

Марио Конти был жив и пьян. 

— Привет, Марио. Это Ямамото, помнишь такого?  
— О-о-о-о! Какие люди! Конечно, помню, а как же.

Голос Конти мешался в трубке с еще добрым десятком голосов, громких и веселых, звоном стаканов и бутылок, плеском волн.

— Как дела, Марио?  
— Тихо-о-о! Я тут с важным человеком разговариваю! Большая, понимаешь, шишка!

Шум на мгновение затих, но тут же сменился дружным хохотом — Марио Конти никак не походил на человека, у которого в знакомых «большие шишки». Одно из преимуществ сотрудничества с ним — он мог сколько угодно болтать о крутых знакомых, но ему бы никто не поверил.

— У меня все в порядке. Я тут отдыхаю… с друзьями, так сказать.

Не просто пьян, очень пьян. Вместо «так сказать» у него получилось «тксз».

— И у меня-я-я… кое-что есть для тебя. Тебе будет интересно, — звякнули то ли покатившиеся бутылки, то ли стукнувшиеся стаканы. — Очень интересно. Обещаю.

Конти рассмеялся.

— Когда я смогу тебя увидеть?  
— Завтра-послезавтра я вернусь домой. Приезжай, большая шишка. Оно того стоит.  
— Приеду.  
— Тогда до встречи.

Судьба. Значит, все же Палагония, не терять же попусту день. С другой стороны, оно и к лучшему, сразу избавиться от самого тяжелого, и дальше будет проще.

От базы остались обломки: куски плит, каменное крошево, обгоревшие брусья. Раньше один из дежуривших здесь поддерживал иллюзию развалин, теперь она больше не требовалась. Впрочем, в ней никогда не имелось особой нужды, еще лет пять назад обходились без нее, и до сих пор могли бы. Демонстрация сил или своеобразная дань моде, других причин прикрывать все базы иллюзиями не было.

Ямамото осторожно обошел закопченные камни (как могилу; понятно, что трупы отсюда увезли, но), постарался высмотреть вдалеке окраину. Вряд ли оттуда могли заметить бой и тем более рассмотреть детали, место специально так выбирали, и того, что кто-то рискнет атаковать здание, принадлежащее Вонголе, конечно, не предполагали. Поборовшись с навязчивым желанием не заезжать в поселок, Ямамото зашагал к машине, перепрыгивая разбросанные взрывом обломки кирпича и комья из оплавившегося пластика.

Бар с вылинявшей, почти нечитаемой деревянной вывеской он приметил сразу. Проехал до ближайшего светофора и вернулся к нему — дальше начинались места, которые могли навеять ненужные сейчас воспоминания.

— Что желаете? — бармен при виде Ямамото оживился, схватил стакан и принялся его полировать, искренне улыбаясь. Его можно было понять — дело к вечеру, а посетителей почти нет. Трое средних лет мужчин с бутылкой вина за одним столиком и необычно яркая для этих мест девица — за другим, у запыленного окна.

— Виски, — неожиданно для себя брякнул Ямамото. — Со льдом.

Бармен деловито открыл морозилку, щипчиками кинул пару кубиков льда в стакан, причмокнув, продемонстрировал бутылку, дождался кивка и налил почти до краев.

— У меня друзья должны были в начале недели приехать…

Бармен перебил:

— Наверное, не доехали еще. Последний месяц никого. Могу подсказать отличное место, где можно остановиться и подождать их.

Ямамото провел пальцем по мутной кромке стакана.

— Не стоит. Созвонюсь с ними, может, передумали. Хотел сюрприз сделать, но увы.  
— Увы, — повторил за ним бармен и сразу же поскучнел.

Здесь не так много мест, где можно развлечься, говорил когда-то Сквало, зато отличный овечий сыр и молодое вино. Местные новости, они же сплетни, можно послушать в барах, тех, что ближе к выезду из поселка. А чтобы стать объектом обсуждения, можно даже ничего не делать, достаточно приехать, тут дико скучно и любое новое лицо — повод поговорить. Он тут чувствовал себя как дома — Ямамото все хотел спросить, не отсюда ли Сквало родом. Но так и не спросил.

— Молодой человек меня не угостит?

Ямамото вынырнул из воспоминаний, внимательно глянул на подсевшую к нему девушку: на Сицилии его во многих местах знали в лицо в достаточной степени, чтобы не предлагать свои услуги вот так запросто. Но эта, пожалуй, все же была обычной проституткой, новенькой в этих краях. 

И чем-то напоминала ту девушку, которую пять лет назад Ямамото пригласил на свидание, а сам не пришел.

— Давно на Сицилии? — Ямамото улыбнулся и махнул бармену.  
— Месяца два. Всегда мечтала здесь побывать.  
— И как впечатления?

Девчонка забавно сморщила нос.

— Скучновато.

Как же ее звали-то? Кармела? 

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Джемма.

Кармина? У нее были такие же волнистые длинные волосы и та же манера склонять голову набок, рассматривая. Она работала официанткой в кафе, куда Ямамото заходил завтракать. На третий его визит уже улыбалась, едва заметив Ямамото у входа, и сразу несла молоко, не дожидаясь заказа. На пятый он пригласил ее на свидание.

Сквало в тот день тоже куда-то собирался. Увидев, что Ямамото идет в ванную, буркнул, чтоб не занимал надолго. Настроение было отличное, в таком Ямамото частенько Сквало подначивал. Вот и тогда он специально задержался в ванной на полчаса вместо обычных нескольких минут. Сквало не выдержал, когда Ямамото уже в пятый, наверное, раз пытался по-новому уложить волосы. Хотя их как не укладывай, все равно выглядят растрепанными.

— Ну все, красавец, красавец, сам бы трахнул, — Сквало стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, в серых спортивных штанах и с полотенцем через плечо. — Вали давай, куда собирался.

— А трахни, — Ямамото с вызовом глянул в зеркало на отражение Сквало.

Сквало шагнул к нему, развернул за плечо к себе, посмотрел внимательно, словно собирался что-то делать, кроме разговоров:

— А как же твое свидание?

Ямамото, улыбнувшись, промолчал.

Надо, наверное, было сказать, что и правда уже торопится, уйти из ванной. К милой девушке, как же ее звали-то, ну что за напасть. Ямамото, кажется, так и собирался сделать, но тут Сквало положил ладонь ему на затылок и поцеловал. Рассчитывал, наверное, что Ямамото его остановит так или иначе, но. Но. Он так целовал, что Ямамото решил не останавливать. Как минимум не сразу. Думал, что Сквало вот-вот рассмеется, вытолкает его из ванной, и шутка закончится. В какой-то момент показалось, что Сквало так и сделает, Ямамото обхватил его за талию, чтобы потянуть время. А через минуту уже прижимался ладонями к влажной стене, Сквало дышал в затылок; шутка окончательно перестала быть шуткой, останавливать Сквало было поздно — и не хотелось. Так Ямамото в тот день никуда не пошел. Сквало, впрочем, тоже. 

Пока Ямамото, задумавшись, грел в ладонях бокал с виски, Джемма уже успела положить ему руку на колено, и теперь осторожно гладила по внутренней стороне бедра. Стояк она, определенно, отнесла на свой счет. Ямамото хмыкнул — нет, не сегодня, не с той мешаниной, что у него сейчас в голове.

— О, извини, — он достал из нагрудного кармана мобильник, сделал вид, что читает сообщение, и виновато развел руками. — Увы, придется тебя покинуть. Срочные дела.

Джемма снова сморщила носик:

— Вот непруха. В кои-то веки такого красавчика встретила… 

Ямамото подсунул купюру под бокал, из которого так и не сделал ни одного глотка, и положил на стойку рядом с ее мартини еще несколько:

— Надеюсь, это немного тебя утешит.

На пороге он остановился. До кафе, где познакомился с той девушкой, не так далеко, вполне можно заехать туда, еще совсем не поздно... Хотя нет, все же поздно, пусть и в другом смысле: за эти годы она могла сменить работу, переехать, выйти замуж и нарожать детей. Если идти, то идти надо было пять лет назад, теперь время упущено.

Карлотта, — уже спускаясь по ступеням, вспомнил Ямамото. Точно, Карлотта ее звали. 

Хотя какая теперь к черту разница.


	7. Chapter 7

Палагонию не в чем винить: не было здесь никакой особенной романтики, обычный поселок — в меру пыльный, в меру тихий, не яркий, не запоминающийся. Да и не отличались ни Ямамото, ни Сквало склонностью к романтике. Не было и необычных обстоятельств, заставивших посмотреть друг на друга иначе, не происходило ровным счетом ничего такого, что могло подтолкнуть их друг к другу. Так что первый раз мог случиться в Палермо, Мессине, Пакино; в любом городе Сицилии или за ее пределами, где они оказались бы. Слишком много проведенного вместе времени для того, чтобы отношения оставались чисто дружескими, тем более если добавить сюда же взаимный интерес, взаимное восхищение, общие увлечения (но никаких звезд перед глазами — они появились намного позже). Если бы Ямамото ничего не предложил, то инициатором через день, а может, и в тот же вечер, мог стать Сквало. Им могло не понравиться, и все закончилось бы одним разом. Но к тому моменту они уже отлично умели чувствовать друг друга, подстраиваться друг под друга, а в постели это оказалось делать намного приятнее. 

В общем, нужное время и ничем ни примечательное место.

Ямамото вдавливал педаль газа в пол, пока Палагония не скрылась из виду. Жаль, что с воспоминаниями нельзя так же — нажать на рычажок, загнать в их дальний угол и оставить там, полустертые, выцветшие, измельчавшие до незначительности. 

Мерный шелест шин по асфальту убаюкивал. Он потянулся было к приемнику, но тут же вернул руку на руль. Музыка — это тоже Сквало, тот терпеть не мог тишину, ездил только с включенной магнитолой, да и вообще везде, где имелась возможность слушать музыку, ее включал. Даже засыпая, оставлял ее, тихо, фоново, но оставлял. Ямамото постепенно привык.

Сколько таких мелких, незаметных привычек перекочевало к нему, сколько времени и как их теперь выкорчевывать, да и получится ли. Цветущие апельсиновые деревья, розмарин, песок на пляжах, Этна, виноградники — все будет напоминать о Сквало. Если только уехать (удрать) в Японию, помогать отцу в Таке-суши, тренировать школьную сборную по бейсболу. Вернуться к прежней жизни и попытаться полностью забыть эту. В конце концов, он будет не первым сбежавшим: от Хром уже давно нет никаких вестей, Хибари так ни разу и не прилетел на Сицилию. Колец больше нет, значит, и хранить нечего, а что до помощи в борьбе с Варией… Тут Ямамото точно будет больше мешать, чем помогать. Зачем Цуне за спиной человек, в котором он не уверен. Который, хуже того, сам не уверен, сможет ли в критический момент ударить на поражение или опустит занесенную руку. 

Только закончить то, за что уже неосмотрительно взялся, и сразу же на самолет и в Намимори. Если повезет, он будет дома послезавтра.

Пока Ямамото добрался до Агридженто, совсем стемнело. Можно покружить по окраине города, там, где что-то могли заметить; вряд ли Конти появится утром, он загулял на славу. Но это лучше отложить на завтра, а пока стоит выспаться. Попробовать, по крайней мере. Ямамото припарковался у первого же отеля, который заметил: три этажа, и, судя по темным окнам, большая часть комнат пустует. Портье неохотно оторвался от трансляции футбольного матча, отложил в сторону пакет с чипсами, отер ладони об форменные штаны.

— Как вас записать, синьор?  
— Бохай Ли, турист из Китая.  
— Надолго?  
— Два дня.

Портье, продолжая коситься в телевизор, сунул ему ключ, буркнул: «Второй этаж, налево», — и снова нервно захрустел чипсами. 

Привычно проверив комнату, Ямамото скинул пиджак и распахнул балконную дверь. Внизу негромко переговаривались редкие прохожие, где-то вдалеке лаяли собаки. Вспомнилось, как впервые остановились со Сквало вместе в отеле, до Палагонии, до того, как Ямамото стал проводить на Сицилии больше времени, чем в Японии. Тогда Сквало еще слал ему диски с боями и звонил с предложениями приехать размяться и «вспомнить, блядь, как вообще оружие в руках держат, чертов бейсболист». Ямамото изредка приезжал. В один из визитов Сквало предложил пойти с ним на задание, посмотреть. Ямамото согласился, ему действительно было интересно. Он уже видел, как Сквало сражается, но хотелось — как убивает, тогда, когда это не бой двух соперников, а устранение. 

Они остановились в отеле — пожалуй, даже более ветхом, чем этот, — и полночи ждали, когда в окнах напротив загорится свет. Между двумя домами — узкая дорога, на которой не разминутся две машины, при желании можно перемахнуть с балкона на балкон, они и после не раз так поступали. 

Ямамото совсем не помнил убитого, зато отлично помнил лицо Сквало. Отстраненное, сосредоточенное, и чуть брезгливое — после, когда вытирал меч. Восторга, да даже элементарного интереса на его лице не было. Сквало оказался фанатом боев, но не фанатом убийств.

После той ночи Ямамото стал прилетать на Сицилию чаще.

Здесь до соседнего здания не допрыгнешь, — рефлекторно заметил Ямамото, выйдя на балкон, заставленный цветущей бегонией. Присел на низенькие широкие перила и запрокинул голову, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Звездное небо без единого облачка, кусок крыши, темно-серый в слабом свете луны. Если отклониться чуть дальше, можно увидеть кусок балкона на третьем этаже. А если разжать пальцы, можно улететь вниз, головой в покрытую плиткой дорожку, быстро и с гарантией. Сквало наверняка посоветовал бы прихватить с собой и горшки с цветами, чтоб потом на венки не тратиться. Глупые смерти он тоже не одобрял.

Ямамото ушел с балкона, закрыл дверь и набрал Гокудеру.

— Новостей нет.  
— И у нас. Ты где сейчас?  
— Агридженто. Еще несколько дней тут пробуду. Жду человека, надеюсь, получу от него информацию. В Палагонии уже был. Ничего. Посторонних там не видели.  
— Ясно. Они скорее всего не через город к базе подъезжали.  
— Да, наверное.  
— К любой из этих баз можно подобраться, не светясь. Вся надежда на то, что очнется Григ. Это который иллюзионист из Кастельветрано. Ну или на человека твоего. Ладно. Удачи тебе. И звони, как только что-то будет.  
— Ты тоже.

Убрав телефон в карман, Ямамото снова открыл дверь на балкон и долго стоял, глядя в ночное небо.

К перилам он больше не подходил.


	8. Chapter 8

Под утро усталость все же взяла свое, и Ямамото отключился. Проснувшись, несколько секунд вспоминал, где оказался на этот раз. Очередная привычка, от которой нужно будет избавиться; скоро он будет просыпаться в своей кровати, в своем доме, под знакомый с детства стук ножей о разделочные доски и негромкие разговоры из Таке-суши. Первое время будет непривычно, но это пройдет. Когда-то ведь думал, что не сможет ночевать в чужих домах и отелях, есть пиццу на завтрак, обед и ужин, убивать людей, носить ежедневно костюм с галстуком. 

Солнце било сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, рассекая полутемную комнату светящейся полосой на две части. Внизу радостно галдели, недовольно перекрикивались. Кто-то нажал на клаксон, то ли приветствуя, то ли требуя освободить дорогу. 

Открыв балконную дверь, Ямамото прищурился от яркого света, проморгался, приставив козырьком руку ко лбу. По узкой тропинке вдоль домов старик вел пони с наброшенной на спину толстой попоной, красно-белой, плотной; детвора радостно бегала вокруг, дергая цветные бантики на хвосте, подсовывая сложенные ковшиком ладони к морде. Пони лениво шагал, ни на что не обращая внимания; старик то покрикивал на особо назойливых, то отмахивался от них устало, как от мух. Парочка туристов, смеясь, что-то щелкала фотоаппаратом — старика с пони или пальмы у заборов, а может, видневшийся вдали кусок старого города.

Ямамото шагнул назад, в полумрак комнаты. Сегодня все казалось каким-то особенно чужим, словно не жил на Сицилии несколько лет — и влажная липкая жара, замешанная на запахе пряностей, и крикливые громкоголосые люди, и ветхие дома вдоль узких дорог.

Быстрей бы все закончилось. Найти доказательства того, что Вария напала на базы, передать информацию Цуне — тогда он точно не попросит остаться, — и в Намимори. Дальше мысли обрывались, все понятное заканчивалось на возвращении домой. Ладно, дальше… как-нибудь.

Глянув мельком на экран мобильного — уже одиннадцатый час, неслабо разоспался — Ямамото нажал на вызов. Обычно он старался не сильно демонстрировать интерес: жадность Конти вырастала пропорционально проявляемому вниманию, но сегодня Ямамото готов был приплатить из собственного кармана, лишь бы получить нужные сведения поскорее.

— Алло, — голос в трубке был сонный и хриплый.  
— Привет, Марио.  
— А, это ты… Что ж ты в такую рань-то?

Послышался звон стеклянной посуды. Конти ругнулся, забулькала льющаяся жидкость.

— Ну, будь здоров, большая шишка, — судя по звуку, Конти стукнул стаканом о трубку; глотнул и довольно выдохнул.  
— Ты хоть помнишь, о чем мы вчера говорили, Марио?  
— А то! Приезжай в Агридженто, говорю. Не пожалеешь.

Ямамото не стал уточнять, что он уже здесь.

— Ты когда там будешь?  
— Сегодня никак. Завтра. Да. Завтра после обеда.  
— Марио, то, о чем ты поговорить хочешь… Оно базы касается? — спросил Ямамото. А то мало ли, информация могла быть совершенно иная, а ничего, что не связано с нападением на базы, его сейчас не интересовало.  
— Базы? А-а-а… ну да, базы. Ты приезжай, главное.  
— Приеду. До завтра, Марио.  
— До завтра, большая шишка. 

Очередная заминка, очередной потерянный день. 

Агридженто — не Палагония: здесь хватает туристов, новые лица тут не замечают и не запоминают, ходить по барам и спрашивать о том, не мелькали ли приезжие, абсолютно бесполезно. К тому же Агридженто — город, где полным-полно мафиози, здесь их не меньше, чем в Палермо; далеко не все из местных Семей входят в Альянс и лояльны к Вонголе. Включив ноутбук, Ямамото просмотрел то, что скинул ему перед отъездом Гокудера: все поспешили откреститься от связи с нападением и уверили, что никакой информацией не располагают. Значит, и этот вариант поиска сведений отпадает. Впрочем, проверял записи Ямамото сугубо для очистки совести — если бы какая-то из Семей могла что-нибудь сообщить, Гокудера упомянул бы об этом в первую очередь. 

Представив, как просидит в комнате еще часы, много часов, в долгом ожидании приезда Конти без возможности на что-нибудь отвлечься, Ямамото вытряхнул из сумки джинсы и футболку. Пусть не получится ничего узнать, но нужно занять себя хотя бы чем-нибудь.

Из города к базе самый удобный маршрут шел мимо Долины храмов; слева суетливыми букашками между развалин сновали туристы, ничтожные на фоне огромных колонн храма Геракла и Юноны, фигуры атланта, лежащей на земле, нависающего свода почти не тронутой временем Конкордии. Справа тянулся пустырь в зеленых прорехах низких оливковых рощиц, за ним — нежно-розовые, светло-салатовые высотки нового города. Издалека они смотрелись воздушными, как зефир в коробке, нереальнее, чем каменные развалины храмов. Ямамото ехал медленно, притормаживая перед выбегающими на дорогу туристами, стремящимися запечатлеть этот временной разлом, поймать кусок прошлого и настоящего в один кадр. База пряталась за холмами дальше. Ямамото пришлось проехать дважды по петляющей между рощицами грунтовой дороге, прежде чем он смог ее найти. Оставив машину в тени старой, с широким стволом, оливы, он сошел пешком по крутому спуску. 

Полуразрушенная база казалась продолжением Долины храмов; года через два ненароком попавший сюда турист наверняка начнет искать ее в своем путеводителе и удивится, не найдя. Двухэтажное строение уцелело почти полностью, не хватало только крыши и части второго этажа. В нижнем были выбиты стекла, по полу рассыпались обломки мебели, куски обвалившейся с потолка и стен штукатурки — будто сюда били для проформы. Ямамото потер лоб, вспоминая расположение комнат, схемы, которые так долго рассматривал перед отъездом. 

Ну да, в Палагонии помещение охраны находилось на первом этаже, в Агридженто — на втором. Били по людям, на поражение, товар, хранившийся на базе, нападавших не интересовал. Ямамото дернул дверь — она не поддалась, зато запасной вход оказался не заперт, как и вход в подвал. Товар, целый и невредимый, вынесли, когда увозили отсюда трупы охранников. Медленно поднявшись к машине, Ямамото огляделся: до города расстояние приличное, а вот до Долины храмов можно и пешком дойти. Туристы люди любопытные, могли и дошагать сюда, увлекшись осмотром раскопок или в поисках более интересного вида. Но чтобы Вария не заметила посторонних? Ямамото, задумавшись, отрицательно покачал головой. Это невозможно. Значит, случайные свидетели, которые могли потом за бутылкой вина похвастаться, что видели нечто необычное, тоже исключены. Но понять это можно было и не приезжая сюда. 

К базам Ямамото на самом деле вообще не хотелось приближаться, но он подходил к ним, заставляя себя смотреть. Представлял штурмующую эти здания Варию, хотя какой тут штурм, смех один — варийцы против двух охранников, ни в одном месте даже подмогу вызвать не успели. Представлял выражение лица Сквало, какое у него всегда бывало, когда ему не могли оказать достойного сопротивления — пренебрежительное, чуть насмешливое.

Казалось, если отчетливо представить, то потом проще будет забыть то, что ему в Сквало нравилось; удастся заменить все приятные воспоминания разрушенными зданиями и обломками кирпича.

Ямамото смотрел вниз, на утоптанную полянку перед распахнутой, повисшей на одной петле дверью, на верхний этаж, торчавший обломанным зубом, стараясь удержать в голове, запечатлеть навечно.

«Быстрее бы это все закончилось».

Сев за руль, он развернулся и поехал в город.


	9. Chapter 9

Машину пришлось оставить: центр, «старый город» — пешеходная зона, да и будь в нем широкие дороги, из салона ничего важного не услышишь. По укоренившейся привычке стряхивать возможный «хвост», Ямамото сперва пошел к площади ленивым шагом, оглядываясь на все вывески и останавливаясь у лотков уличных торговцев. Туристы шли в старый город и из него, их не пугал даже обеденный августовский зной. Ямамото со своей экзотичной внешностью сливался с ними, становясь всего лишь еще одним жадным до старины иностранцем. Он пристроился к группе из пяти человек с экскурсоводом под красным зонтом, прошел с ними всю площадь до гордой вывески «Такси», под которой одиноко стоял старый «Форд». Его хозяин сидел рядом на раскладном стульчике, надвинув на нос панаму с широкими полями и обмахиваясь газетой. Не похоже было, что у него много работы. Дальше, убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, Ямамото пошел уже отдельно. Остановился у очередного лотка, купил карту старого города, изъясняясь на плохом английском — демонстрировать свое знание итальянского он не собирался. Торговец на английском не говорил совсем, но цену пальцами показывал уверенно и одобрительно кивал, когда Ямамото отсчитывал монеты. 

Улицы старого Агридженто напоминали коридор в большой квартире, болтавшие друг с другом у порогов женщины и игравшие, сидя на земле посреди дороги, дети сходство только усиливали. Из окон и приоткрытых дверей просачивались запахи — жареной рыбы, оливок, нечистот, кофе, прокисшего томата, фенхеля, тимьяна. Было тесно не столько от людей, сколько от разнородных запахов, тошнотворных в смеси. Прямо над головой колыхалось белье — иногда приходилось нагибаться, чтобы не зацепить его головой. Ямамото шел медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, прислушиваясь к разговорам, доносившимся из окон или ведущимся прямо здесь, на улице. Никто даже не понижал голос, все принимали его за очередного иностранца, не понимающего итальянский, которого нет смысла стесняться. А Ямамото слушал — о том, что премьера пора в отставку, а Бруно нужно купить новые туфли, он вырос из старых; Лаура вылила прокисший суп под забор, и теперь над этим местом мухи, сотни мух, и все со стороны ее, Терезы, двора, а она-то ничего не выливала; туристов в этом году меньше, намного меньше, и Марко не даст соврать, Марко, ты опять спишь. Если разговор казался перспективным, Ямамото присаживался на корточки и перевязывал шнурки в кроссовках, но оказывалось, что речь опять о ссорах с соседями и никудышном правительстве, и он шел дальше. Местами улицы уходили резко вверх или вниз, и дорога сменялась ступенями. Там было немного тише и свежее; ветер дул резче, унося запахи, хотя прохлады не приносил.

Иногда Ямамото доставал мобильный, смотрел на темный экран — звонков нет, сообщений нет, а время идет медленно — и снова убирал его в карман. 

От жары и духоты ныло в висках, а голоса уже начинали сливаться в мерный гул. Еще минут десять, и буду поворачивать в новый город, в любое место, где есть кондиционер, — решил Ямамото.

Из двери прямо перед ним вышли две пожилые женщины, окинули его равнодушными взглядами и засеменили вперед.

— А к дону Фадда приходили какие-то люди в белой форме. Такие жуткие, о-о-о-о, — заговорила одна из них.

Ямамото замедлил шаг, пытаясь идти с той же скоростью, что и престарелые синьоры перед ним. Дон Фадда — это наверняка Винченцо Фадда, глава одной из местных Семей, живет он как раз в старом городе. Но белая форма?.. У Варии белой нет. Или она о белых костюмах?

— Да ты что? — ахнула вторая.  
— Да. Я дона видела в церкви на следующий день. На нем лица не было. Грядет что-то страшное, Анна, уж поверь мне. Чтоб дон Фадда и испугался! А он испугался, точно тебе говорю.

Они свернули в церковь — такую же старую, как и все вокруг, и Ямамото шагнул следом, сел на скамейку. Но обе замолчали, едва переступив порог, и теперь лишь сосредоточенно шевелили губами. Вспомнив о роли туриста, Ямамото начал осматриваться по сторонам: потемневшие от времени фрески на стенах, прокопченный свечами и лампадами потолок, в котором местами видны были сколоченные крест-накрест рейки на месте осыпавшейся штукатурки. 

Синьоры не спешили уходить, и Ямамото терпеливо ждал — первый интересный разговор за день. Белая форма, правда, не давала покоя: он не помнил белой формы не только у Варии, но и вообще ни у кого из Семей, с которыми приходилось пересекаться. 

Наконец обе дамы поднялись и пошли к выходу, Ямамото — за ними. Но, к его разочарованию, на улице они заговорили о плохом урожае винограда и повышенном давлении, и до самого дома, у которого Ямамото их и увидел, больше не упоминали ни о доне Фадда, ни о жутких людях.

На улице стало тише — сиеста и обеденный отдых по такой жаре дело святое, Ямамото сейчас был с этим как никогда согласен. Он пошел в направлении нового города, прочь от центра, нужно ближайшие часы переждать хотя бы в относительной прохладе, иначе тепловой удар обеспечен. Из окон слышны были разговоры, но Ямамото выхватывал из речи «цены на помидоры», «памперсы», что-то о лекарствах и внуках, и проходил, не задерживаясь.  
Он заскочил в первое же попавшееся на пути работающее кафе, которое примостилось, почти незаметное, там, где обрывался ряд лепившихся друг к другу домов и начиналась длинная аллея.

Деревянные столы, фисташковые шторы на окнах, горшки с цветами в нишах — место, несмотря на неброский фасад, оказалось вполне симпатичным. А главное, здесь работал кондиционер, и официанты говорили по-английски — редкость для Агридженто, как, впрочем, и для любых других небольших сицилийских городов. Ямамото попросил себе сок — холодный, и все равно, из какого фрукта, и все равно, свежевыжатый или из пакета, главное холодный — и присел за столик у окна.

Кондиционер здесь, вопреки надеждам, с жарой справлялся слабо, к тому же официанты входили-выходили из кухни, запуская оттуда жар, но все же здесь было значительно лучше, чем на улице. Градусов на пять точно. Да и если возвращаться в старый город, то тот совсем рядом, из окна виден. Сок принесли действительно холодный, с кубиками льда, и, обхватив стакан горячими ладонями, Ямамото почувствовал себя почти хорошо. 

Когда жара немного спадет, можно будет снова прогуляться в старый город, теперь уже целенаправленно поближе к дому Фадда. Кстати, нужно бы уточнить у Гокудеры, где конкретно обитает Фадда, чтобы ненароком не подойти прямо к его резиденции, там Ямамото вполне могут знать в лицо. Сбивает «форма», впрочем, синьора могла так назвать одинаковую у нескольких человек одежду, мало ли, что у нее за представления о форме. Нужно послушать, что говорят о людях в белом, может, мелькнет что-то определенное. «Жуткие» это, конечно, прекрасное в своей четкости и емкости описание Варии, но конкретики в нем все же не достает. И, самое главное, нужно увязать этот визит с базой, потому что сам по себе факт того, что Вария наведывалась к Фадда, ничего не доказывал.

Ямамото достал мобильный, полистал список входящих, отыскивая нужный; и, уже занеся палец над кнопкой вызова, понял, что собирается звонить Сквало. Если что-то непонятно и нужно посоветоваться — звонить Сквало; привычка, доведенная до автоматизма. Он осторожно отложил телефон в сторону и отвернулся к окну. Стакан с соком грелся в ладони, Ямамото покачивал его в руке, забывая отпивать.

Улица опустела, даже туристы скрылись. «Каждый чертов раз думаю, что начался апокалипсис», — говорил Сквало. Он не любил сиесту и тишину. 

По дорожке мимо окон прошел человек в белом. Ему можно было только посочувствовать: по такому пеклу можно идти только в случае острой необходимости, что в черной одежде, что в белой эта жара одинаково невыносима… Стоп. Белый? Ямамото впился в прохожего взглядом и даже подался вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, во что именно тот одет. Форма, вне всяких сомнений. Мужчина действительно был одет в форменную куртку, с какой-то цветочной эмблемой на эполетах, точнее рассмотреть не удалось: он свернул на одну из улиц старого города и скрылся из виду. Ямамото устало откинулся на спинку стула.

Значит, и здесь мимо, люди в белом к Варии отношения не имели.

Проблемы Фадда с этими людьми, какими бы они ни были, Ямамото никак не касались.


	10. Chapter 10

Ямамото не был специалистом по сбору сведений; он исчерпал все свои идеи, и, увы, безрезультатно. Если задуматься, то никто из Хранителей нужными навыками не обладал. У Гокудеры отлично получалось работать с информацией, сортировать и систематизировать, обобщать и вычленять нужное, но собирать ее он мог не лучше прочих. Жалко, что малыша Реборна больше нет, вот кто умел все. С его смертью, кстати, так и не разобрались, малышей не стало внезапно, никто не выжил, их всех скосила какая-то болезнь, не известная науке. Но они и сами — случайная мутация или эксперимент, могло что-то в этом эксперименте пойти не так; не найдя других причин смерти аркобалено, сошлись на этой. Цуна, кажется, в нее не очень-то верил и до сих пор пытался что-то выяснить. Он скрывал свои поиски от всех, но Ямамото как-то застал его с папкой, в которую когда-то давно сложили снимки, кардиограммы и прочие, оказавшиеся бесполезными, результаты анализов и наблюдений. Цуна торопливо прикрыл ее первой же попавшейся на столе бумагой, схватил ручку и сделал вид, что ему нужно что-то срочно записать. Ямамото не стал задавать вопросов. 

Цуна вообще становился скрытным чем дальше, тем сильнее. Не Ямамото его в этом упрекать, он и сам всегда был молчаливым, жаль только, что Цуна столько взваливал на себя. Впрочем, знай Ямамото сейчас больше, это только ухудшило бы ситуацию, помешало бы запланированному отъезду.

Смысла сидеть дальше в кафе не было. Раз в старый город не нужно возвращаться, то лучше идти в отель, там хотя бы кондиционер работает как следует. Оставив на столе деньги за сок, Ямамото пошел к выходу. Жара спадала, улицы постепенно заполнялись громкоголосыми торговцами и любопытными туристами. Почти у самого отеля Ямамото снова увидел старика, ведущего пони. Вблизи попона оказалась трачена молью, а сам пони — дряхлым, под стать старику. Вокруг них опять собиралась детвора, и старик лениво махал на них, как и вчера, как и завтра; здесь ничего не менялось. Стоящая на закольцованном повторе пленка, все на своих местах, каждый играет свой кусок сцены, и только Ямамото, как лишний кусок паззла, не вписывается в картину.

В номере он завалился на кровать. Делать больше было нечего, бежать от мыслей некуда. Он старался думать только о Намимори: об отце, о доме, о бейсболе. Прежний Ямамото чувствовал себя в Японии как рыба в воде, но нынешний — ушедший на покой наемный убийца — как ему будет там? Скучно, — неожиданно понял Ямамото. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он затоскует по мечу? Что-то подсказывало, что очень мало. А где мысли о мече, там и о Сквало; впрочем, нет.

О Сквало он даже не перестанет думать. 

«А ведь все не закончится после того, как докажут, что Вария напала на базы», — подумал Ямамото, засыпая. И эта же мысль была первой, едва он утром открыл глаза. Ямамото уедет, но жизнь на Сицилии не замрет, едва он взойдет по трапу самолета. Или Вария, или Вонгола вынуждены будут идти на столкновение, с подтверждением вины на руках у них просто не останется другого выбора. И Сквало может убить в этом бою кого-то из Хранителей, или кто-то может убить его. В одиночку с ним вряд ли получится совладать, но если нападут сразу несколько, то как знать… Ямамото расхохотался и прикрыл лицо ладонями. О Будда. Представилось, как Цуна атакует Сквало с одной стороны, Гокудера с другой. А он, Ямамото, отталкивает Сквало с линии огня. Так бы оно и было, отчетливо понял Ямамото. Я бы не дал его убить.

Зазвонил телефон. Ямамото испуганно смотрел на надпись «Гокудера», представляя атакующую замок Варию. Облизнув пересохшие губы, с трудом выдавил:

— Алло.  
— Спишь? Просыпайся и в Кастельветрано. Григ очнулся. 

Ямамото несся, не замечая ничего вокруг, обгоняя встречные машины и с трудом вписываясь в повороты. В Кастельветрано он забыл сбросить скорость и чуть не влетел в грузовик на пересечении дорог. После этого поехал медленнее, пропуская перебегавших то тут, то там дорогу и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках здания больницы.

На ступенях его ждал средних лет мужчина в накинутом поверх черного костюма больничном халате. Горчичная рубашка, как у Рехея, — отряд Пламени солнца. 

— Меня зовут Гаспаре. Пойдемте, он на втором этаже.

В палате у окна стояли еще двое в таких же костюмах и рубашках — охрана с лекарями в одном лице.

Григ лежал на кровати, опутанный проводами датчиков и трубками капельниц; совсем молодой, даже на взгляд Ямамото. 

— Как Джузеппе? — хрипло спросил он, открыв глаза.   
— Кто?  
— Джузеппе. Мой напарник. Что с ним?  
— Мы говорили, — шепнул Гаспаре. — Он не запоминает. Отключается. Потом снова спрашивает.

Ямамото нервно сжал руку в кулак. Григ — это кличка, многие, приходя в Вонголу, брали себе новые имена.

— Как тебя зовут на самом деле? — мягко спросил Ямамото.  
— Паоло.  
— Паоло. Прости. Он мертв.

Паоло закрыл глаза.

— Прости, — повторил Ямамото. — Ты рассмотрел людей, которые на вас напали?  
— Плохо, — хрипло прошептал Паоло и закашлялся, судорожно комкая пальцами простыню, с трудом отдышался и продолжил: — Неожиданно все случилось. Я зажмурился. Их было много. Я не испугался, честно!

И снова зашелся в лающем кашле.

— Мы не виним тебя, Паоло, не волнуйся.  
— Я хотел сделать иллюзию, понимаете? Мне легче концентрироваться с закрытыми глазами. Испугать. Отвлечь. Их было много…  
— А форму помнишь? Или чье-то лицо?  
— Нет.   
— Паоло, а пламя помнишь? Какое у них было пламя?

Он задумался, нахмурив брови, и кивнул:

— Ураган у тех, что поближе. Дальше много всего. Но те, что спереди, ураган. На обуви было пламя.

Когда Ямамото выходил, Паоло снова спросил:

— Джузеппе. Что с Джузеппе?


	11. Chapter 11

Услышав шаги, Ямамото обернулся — по коридору шел Гаспаре. Ямамото остановился, дождался, пока тот его нагонит; дальше пошли вместе, негромко переговариваясь.

— Немного удалось узнать, да? — понимающе сказал Гаспаре, поправляя съезжавший с плеч халат.

— Он поправится?  
— Все в руках божьих.  
— Может, стоило перевезти его в Палермо? Там Рехей, Найброу…

Гаспаре взглянул укоризненно.

— Все, что можно сделать, мы сделали. Возможности Пламени солнца не безграничны.  
— Насколько можно доверять тому, что он говорит?   
— Не знаю. У него могут путаться фантазии с реальностью. Удар по голове… К тому же он иллюзионист, травмы головы с таким Пламенем всегда тяжело переносятся. Про брата забывает же он все время...  
— Брата?  
— Джузеппе. Это брат его был. Он его и привел. Паоло еще восемнадцать не исполнилось, его брать не хотели… Но Джузеппе за него просил, да и пламя у парня достаточно сильное.

Они попрощались у выхода; Гаспаре заторопился назад, а Ямамото двинулся было к машине, но, не дойдя до нее, свернул на тротуар. Хотелось двигаться, идти, все равно куда; наполненная Пламенем солнца больничная палата так повлияла, что ли? На ходу он набрал Гокудеру.

— Парень ничего толком не сказал. Помнит атаковавших с воздуха, и Пламя на обуви. Но говорят, доверять его словам не стоит.   
— Тогда остается надежда на твоего осведомителя, — устало отозвался Гокудера. — Отзвонись, как встретишься с ним, хорошо?  
— Да.

Энергия закончилась так же резко, как и нахлынула, и Ямамото опустился на лавочку, уставившись на окно, издалека больше напоминавшее дверь — выложенная кирпичом арка и цветная разномастная мозаика под стеклом, до самой земли. В голове было нечто схожее — куски мыслей, прилепленные друг к другу без всякой логики. 

Он хотел услышать, что нападавшие были в форме Варии, но при этом обрадовался, когда Паоло сказал «ураган», а не «дождь».

Отъезд ничего не изменит. Ямамото будет ждать любых вестей с Сицилии, сходить с ума. Сколько он продержится в Намимори? Неделю, две? И сорвется обратно. И что он будет делать здесь? Он не готов смотреть на то, как кто-то будет пытаться убить Сквало. Он не сможет драться с ним, пытаясь не пустить его в замок Вонголы. Если бы Сквало не было, все было бы просто и понятно. Паззл в голове неожиданно сложился.

Если бы Сквало не было.

Сквало столько раз говорил, что с удовольствием сразится с ним серьезно, как только Ямамото будет готов. Ямамото все время от этой идеи отмахивался, она ему не нравилась. Но сейчас, выбирая между противостоянием Сквало как члену Варии и их личным боем, Ямамото точно знал, что выберет.

На душе стало легко. Он вытащил из кармана мобильный и набрал Сквало; тот ответил сразу, как будто ждал звонка.

— Слушаю тебя, Ямамото Такеши.  
— Я хочу вызвать тебя на бой. До смерти одного из участников.

После короткой паузы из трубки раздался смех.

— Принято. Называй место.

Ямамото покрутил головой по сторонам. Куда это он забрел? Кажется, это улица, по которой проезжал к больнице, впрочем, они тут все похожи — ряды одноэтажных желтых домов с дверями и окнами полукруглой аркой. Ямамото попытался прикинуть, где есть подходящее место, но ничего по закону подлости не вспоминалось. А потом в памяти всплыла висящая на одной петле дверь и утоптанная полянка перед ней.

— Агридженто, — решительно сказал он. — База. Точнее, то, что от нее осталось.  
— Через три часа.  
— Принято.

Оказалось, не так далеко и отошел от больницы, впереди, за деревьями, виднелась ее крыша. Ямамото спокойным шагом дошел до своей машины меньше чем за пять минут, а сев в нее, сообразил — уже обед, и Марио Конти ждет его звонка. Сейчас это казалось неважным, назначенный бой заслонил все, но, едва выехав за город, Ямамото все же набрал его номер. Хотелось оставить какую-то отправную точку для того, что будет после боя, иначе мысли в голове заканчивались, как оборванная пленка, на этом самом бое, а дальше пустота.

— Привет, большая шишка.  
— Привет, Марио. Меня дела задерживают. Буду ближе к ночи.  
— Нормально, я подожду. Ты в Палермо?  
— Нет, я уже по дороге в Агридженто, дела у меня как раз там. Закончу и позвоню тебе.  
— На базе небось дела? — догадливо хмыкнул Конти. — Ну и чудненько. А я пойду пока пропущу стаканчик.  
— Там, да. Только не увлекайся, а то забудешь, что сказать хотел.  
— Как можно! Но ты все же не задерживайся-то особо.

Когда Ямамото доехал, до назначенного времени оставался еще час. Солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт, пока приедет Сквало, как раз стемнеет. Пожалуй, стоило сообщить ребятам, что он вызвал Сквало на бой, зачем потом лишние вопросы и претензии, это ведь инициатива Ямамото, не Сквало.

Звонить Цуне или Гокудере — идея плохая. Начнут отговаривать, хорошо если еще сюда не примчатся. Порывшись в бардачке, Ямамото нашел ручку и блокнот.

«Это я вызвал Сквало на бой и я назначил условия». Ямамото грыз колпачок и смотрел на красную в лучах солнца тропинку, ведущую вверх, перебирал, что можно сказать, объяснить. Но так и не придумал. 

— Эй, ты уже здесь, — послышался знакомый голос.

Сердце застучало как бешеное, и совсем не от азарта и жажды крови. Ямамото поспешно сложил записку и, встав, протянул ее подошедшему Сквало.

— Привет. Если я проиграю, передашь это Цуне или Гокудере, ладно? Там важные сведения.  
— Ну так позвони, если важные.

Сквало держал записку за край и не спешил забирать.

— Я звонил, не отвечают, — легко соврал Ямамото. — Заняты, наверное. Обязательно передай, хорошо?

Сквало пожал плечами и засунул записку в карман.

— Ладно, сделаю. Ну что, не передумал?

Ямамото смотрел на него, вспоминая и заново узнавая каждый жест, каждое мимолетное выражение лица.

«Мне так плохо без тебя, Сквало. Я согласен тебя убить, потому что не в силах от тебя отказаться».

— Не передумал.  
— Значит, приступим.


	12. Chapter 12

Мечи скрещивались, рассыпая капли Пламени. Сквало отпрыгнул в сторону, приземлился на одно колено:

— Эй! Ты мог убить меня уже дважды!

В каждом бою наступал момент, когда Ямамото переставал думать и дальше только чувствовал: движения противника, направление взгляда, сбой в дыхании. Начинал ощущать его как себя, предугадывать выпады, отражать их и, уловив момент, бил на поражение. На тренировках со Сквало поступал так же, на них — в первую очередь. Сквало никогда не тренировал Ямамото в обычном понимании этого слова: они сражались, и любая ошибка могла стоить одному из них жизни. «В настоящем бою никто не опустит меч, чтобы подождать, когда ты встанешь. Никто не ударит вполсилы. Никто тебя не пощадит. Я тоже не буду. И ты будешь вести себя так же. Нет — катись к чертовой матери», — ответил Сквало на просьбу научить его тем приемам, которые использовал в бое за кольцо дождя. Ямамото согласился, и всегда выполнял уговор.

Но не сегодня.

На последней тренировке, полтора месяца назад, Сквало учил его противостоять сопернику, у которого два меча. Ямамото пока не привык обходиться без Шигуре Кентоки, обычная катана казалась чужой; бой был и вызовом, и проверкой. Тогда Ямамото отделался вспоротой курткой; сегодня он уже получил две раны в правую руку. Сквало знал, что делал — левой Ямамото по-прежнему не мог выполнять часть приемов.

С трудом увернувшись, он в последнюю секунду ушел в защитную стойку. Сквало атаковал агрессивно, удерживать его напор становилось труднее с каждой минутой, а Ямамото никак не мог заставить себя перейти в нападение.

Все казалось так просто, когда ехал сюда, пока они со Сквало не скрестили мечи.

Правая рука уже не удерживала катану. Сюда, в низину, ветер не доставал, и от духоты бросало в пот, приходилось смахивать его, чтобы не лез в глаза. Сквало пока не удалось даже зацепить, а Ямамото уже вымотался. 

Хотелось только одного — чтобы все это наконец закончилось.

Отражая очередной удар, Ямамото сделал вид, что не просчитал продолжение атаки. Подставился, надеясь, что это выглядело естественно, упал, уходя от первого удара, и не стал откатываться, чтобы избежать следующего. Он лежал, не шевелясь, а кончик меча упирался ему в шею, хотя по идее должен был ее проткнуть. Сквало — черный силуэт на фоне лунного неба — стоял, тяжело дыша, и ничего не делал.

— Какого хрена ты тут в поддавки играешь?

Все же понял. «Ладно, Сквало, убьешь меня так, как тебе хочется». Дождавшись, пока меч отодвинется в сторону, Ямамото поднялся на ноги, встал в стойку, и смотрел Сквало в глаза, не в силах оторваться.

В этот момент рядом в землю ударило Пламя урагана. 

— Это еще что за херь? — оскалился Сквало, глядя куда-то вверх, за спину Ямамото.  
— Эй, большая шишка, как тебе сюрприз?

Ямамото отскочил от очередного сгустка Пламени и задрал голову.

Их было много, людей в белой форме, из их обуви действительно выходило Пламя, и один из них был ему знаком.

— Марио? — удивился Ямамото.

Конти развел руками.

— Они прилично платят, большая шишка. Ничего личного, но за наводку на тебя я получил новое звание и некоторую сумму денег. Приятную сумму.

— С тобой после закончим, — Сквало повернулся к Ямамото спиной, так легко, как будто ничего не произошло. Подпрыгнул, кувыркнувшись, и разрубил мечом одного из висевших в воздухе.

Нападавшие шарахнулись в разные стороны.

— Огонь, — прокричал Конти.

Сквало, воспользовавшись заминкой, успел активировать коробочку, вскочил на Ало и ворвался в толпу, руша и без того нестройные ряды.

Ямамото на бегу выпустил Коджиро: она порхнула вверх, кружила у ног атаковавших, гася Пламя урагана, заставляя их опускаться. На земле с ними было легче справиться, но одновременно уворачиваться от ударов сверху и бить тех, кто передвигался по земле, получалось плохо — Ямамото вымотался еще до их появления. Сквало оттягивал на себя часть нападавших, но оставшиеся нападали на Ямамото с удвоенным остервенением.

Отпрыгивая от очередного удара Пламенем, Ямамото пропустил второй, от спикировавшего на него человека с чем-то, похожим на косу, в руках. Бок опалило острой болью. Ямамото ударил, чувствуя, что бьет уже вполсилы, отбежал в сторону.

Пустая поляна, котловина, в которой негде прятаться, ловушка, из которой некуда бежать — и он сам привел сюда врагов, неосмотрительно проболтавшись Марио Конти, куда именно собирается. 

Он ударил еще раз, прижав к ране руку, и осел на землю. Между пальцев толчками вытекала кровь, слишком сильно, слишком много. В этот момент его подхватили под руки и дернули вверх. Ямамото с трудом открыл глаза. Сквало придерживал его, всматривался, нахмурившись, в лицо, снизу шел свет Пламени дождя. Ямамото не сразу сообразил, что сидит на Ало. Потом Сквало спрыгнул и потянул его за собой, в развалины, протащил несколько метров вглубь комнаты, посадил на пол и сам сел, прислонившись к нему спиной. Ямамото успел увидеть, что Ало остался на улице — он кидался на врагов, разбрасывая их в стороны хвостом и не давая приблизиться ко входу в разрушенную базу. 

Жара отнимала последние силы. По лицу тек пот; пытаясь его вытереть, Ямамото поелозил лбом о предплечье. Отнять руки от раны он так и не решился, наоборот, постарался прижать крепче, но ладони только заскользили по мокрой от крови ткани, не принося облегчения. 

По темным стенам плясали цветные отблески Пламени, высвечивая осыпавшуюся штукатурку, обломки мебели на полу: вот то зеленое было раньше стулом, а рядом с ним из кусков дерева и кирпичного крошева торчали длинные листья, красные в свете Пламени урагана.

Сквало все еще пытался отдышаться — Ямамото спиной чувствовал, как его лопатки часто ходят вверх-вниз. Шум на улице стих. Интересно, они там перегруппировываются для новой атаки или ждут подкрепления? Сколько Ало еще сможет их сдерживать? У Сквало обзор лучше, ему понятнее, как дела снаружи, но к нему у Ямамото был более насущный вопрос:

— Ты все еще хочешь убить меня?.. У тебя последний шанс.

Он не добавил «если ты меня не убьешь, я умру и без твоей помощи».  
Все и так было понятно. 

— Хотел бы убить, давно придушил бы подушкой, — зло процедил Сквало. — Сейчас немного отдышимся, Ало пока проредит эту толпу. Откуда их столько, черт побери?.. И будем прорываться. Шанса прибить всех у нас нет, их там дохера.

На улице снова зашумели, вспышки Пламени стали ярче и чаще.

— Свои, — довольно ухмыльнулся Сквало.

«Кому из нас «свои»?» — хотел спросить Ямамото, но сил не хватало даже на такое простое действие, и глаза закрывались.

— Вот вы где, отбросы, — раздался голос. — Целы?  
— Я да. А пацан ранен.

Ямамото стало смешно, до слез смешно, рассмеялся бы, но ужасно клонило в сон. «Ну что, Сквало, если сейчас твой босс решит меня добить под шумок, ты в сторонку отойдешь или все же сам прикончишь?»

Сквало зашевелился, передвигаясь в сторону, растопырил локти.  
Как будто прикрывал собой, садясь на предполагаемой траектории выстрела.

— Иди наружу. Ты там нужнее. Сюда я Луса пришлю, от него толку больше будет, — после паузы сказал Занзас.

Ямамото почувствовал, как Сквало осторожно уложил его на пол. Открыл глаза. Хотел извиниться, хотел сказать много чего, но в груди что-то хлюпало и булькало, мешая дышать, и он отключился.


	13. Chapter 13

Очнувшись, Ямамото попытался понять, где находится — потолок не похож на тот, что был в отеле, и какие-то странные круглые окна. Пол дрожал, или это голова от слабости кружилась, и гудело в ушах. Вспомнился бой...

— Сквало!.. — он резко сел. Перед глазами потемнело, гул усилился, и Ямамото без сил упал назад.  
— В порядке он. Эй, слышишь меня? Не дергайся так, нельзя тебе, вот же придурок. Пить хочешь?

Слова сквозь шум в ушах доносились слабо. 

— Гокудера? Где я? Чем все закончилось?  
— Очнулся? — Гокудера присел на стоящий рядом стул, поднес стакан, придержал голову, пока Ямамото глотал холодную воду. — Мы в самолете. Летим в Японию. Десятый сказал, мы там нужнее.

Отставив стакан, он потер переносицу и посмотрел в сторону.

— А Сквало?  
— На Сицилии, конечно. Нормально с ним все, я же сказал.   
— Почему в Японию?  
— У нас серьезные проблемы.  
— Из-за этих, которые в белой форме?  
— Да. Семья Мельфиоре. Откуда взялись, как я их прохлопал, — Гокудера по-прежнему смотрел в сторону. Вид у него был уставший и подавленный. — Десятый решил, что нам нужно быть в Намимори, на всякий случай. Сам идет к ним на переговоры сегодня. Почему он меня не взял?..  
— А Рехей?

Гокудера поморщился.

— Десятый о чем-то долго говорил с Занзасом по телефону, а потом отправил Рехея в Варию. Его бы по логике сюда, с тобой, а меня туда. Да не полез бы я в драку, — сорвался он. — Я же не настолько псих, черт возьми!  
— Думаешь, он этого боялся? — Ямамото чуть приподнялся, откинулся на подушку. От груди вниз была наложена повязка. Ямамото осторожно ее потрогал — боли почти не ощущалось.  
— Наверное, я ему надоел с Варией, — неохотно признал Гокудера. — Чересчур часто о них говорил… И по итогу проморгал другое.  
— Цуна разберется, не переживай.  
— Десятый знал что-то об этой Семье… Или догадывался. Думаю, он не просто так именно тебя отправил на базы. Он не верил, что это Вария сделала. И решил, что ты ему нароешь доказательства, что в этом замешан кто-то другой.

Выходит, Цуна на него рассчитывал, а он его подвел.

— Базы тоже Мельфиоре разрушили? — спросил Ямамото. Теперь и ему хотелось смотреть в сторону; он с трудом удержался, чтобы не отвести взгляд. Хватит, набегался. Больше этого не повторится.  
— Они. И на Варию они напали. Нас попытались стравить, — Гокудера нервно затеребил серьгу в ухе. — И я повелся. Да. И это… Ты извини, что я к тебе прицепился тогда… Не убьет тебя Сквало, конечно.  
— Ты об этом волновался? — Ямамото, задумавшись, улыбнулся. Вспомнилось, как на тренировках отрабатывали со Сквало удары, проверяя новые с бездумным любопытством детей, обрывающих крылья мухам — а что будет, если сделать вот так? — Может и убьет. Или я его.  
— Веселая у вас жизнь.  
— Не жалуюсь.

«Если и убьет, то не так, как я боялся».   
Сквало давно для себя все решил — тогда, пять лет назад, в Палагонии, или еще раньше, когда соглашался тренировать Ямамото. Принял его целиком, с недостатками, привязанностями и привычками. Бесполезно требовать от Сквало отказаться от того, что для него важно — он не отодвинет Варию в сторону ради Ямамото, с другой стороны, Ямамото ради Варии он тоже не отодвинет. Можно только ответить ему взаимностью на тех же условиях или отказаться от него полностью. Сквало оставил выбор за Ямамото, и Ямамото для себя все решил.

Может, когда-нибудь они убьют друг друга, а может, раньше умрут от шальной пули или успеют надоесть друг другу. Но пока он не готов отказаться от Сквало и хочет быть с ним — столько, сколько позволит жизнь. Если только сам Сквало за последние дни не передумал. 

Нужно будет позвонить ему, как только представится возможность. 

— Вас вызывает Сицилия, — прозвучало в динамике.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — Гокудера подскочил и почти бегом бросился к кабине пилотов. 

Нужно будет позвонить и поговорить, а лучше, конечно, приехать и поговорить, — решил Ямамото. Он обернулся к иллюминатору, за которым проплывали пушистые облака, еще раз потрогал рану под слоем бинтов.

Скоро они будут в Японии. Сделают то, что нужно, чтобы Цуна смог решить проблемы с этой новой Семьей, и вернутся назад. Ямамото точно вернется — его место там, где Сквало. Со стороны кабины послышался шум. Ямамото с трудом обернулся.  
Гокудера стоял, привалившись к стене:

— Десятого убили, — произнес он отчетливо. Зажмурившись, он запустил руки в волосы, зашептал, все громче и громче, повторяя раз за разом, пока не сорвался на крик: — Почему он не взял меня с собой? Почему?! Почему?! 

Ямамото замер, пытаясь осмыслить – Цуны больше нет. Человека, с которым он дружил со школы, который когда-то его спас.  
И это начало войны, которую он пытался предотвратить, но не смог.

Гокудера, тяжело дыша, выдавил:

— Нужно разворачиваться и…  
— Нет, — Ямамото не дал ему договорить. — Цуна знал, что делал. Раз он отправил нас в Японию, то нам нужно быть там.

«Мы просто не можем подвести его снова».

Обязательно позвоню Сквало, — пообещал себе Ямамото, — как только разберемся с Мельфиоре. Если останусь жив. Если мы оба останемся живы. 

**Спустя три месяца**

Прошло уже несколько дней с момента возвращения из машины Шоичи, а Ямамото тянул со звонком. Все время находились какие-то дела, не попадался подходящий момент… Хотелось побыть с отцом, с Цуной — с людьми, которых он помнил мертвыми. Убедиться, что мир, в который вернулся, настоящий; он все еще казался нереальным и зыбким, как когда-то новые районы Агридженто на фоне вечных и таких материальных развалин.

А еще Гокудера.

Цуна собрал всех Хранителей вечером, через несколько часов после возвращения из машины. От старика отходить не хотелось, но Ямамото пришел, ожидал, что разговор пойдет о церемонии наследования, но Цуна эту тему старательно обходил. Говорил о ближайших планах, о том, что хочет достроить базу. Слушать это было даже по-своему приятно — возвращало в привычную колею. 

А едва он сказал: «Ну на сегодня все, пожалуй», — Гокудера поднялся и вышел из комнаты, опередив даже Хибари. Цуна растерянно посмотрел ему вслед.

После этого Ямамото забегал на базу несколько раз, и каждый раз наблюдал одно и то же: Гокудера при виде Цуны сворачивал в первый же коридор, а если возникала все же необходимость общаться, то старался закончить разговор как можно скорее. 

Гокудеру раздирало между обидой и виной; Ямамото его понимал, но сам на скрытность Цуны не злился — все хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается. «Поговори с Цуной. Обычно этого достаточно, чтобы решить проблему. Вы же друзья, вы разберетесь», — хотел сказать Гокудере Ямамото каждый раз, когда они пересекались на базе, но вспоминал, как в свое время разозлился на него, посчитав, что тот лезет не в свое дело, и молчал. К тому же, хорош советчик, который сам свои советы выполнить не в состоянии. 

В конце очередной сходки Гокудера поднялся, чтобы уйти, но Цуна его остановил:

— Задержись, пожалуйста. Нужно поговорить.

Ямамото, пряча улыбку, заспешил на выход. За них можно было больше не переживать. Вряд ли все вернется на свои места после одного разговора, но первый шаг сделан, дальше будет проще.

Дома отец встретил радостным:

— Такеши, иди ужинать! Отличные суши с тунцом!

Ямамото остановился в дверях. Пять дней, как они вернулись. Пять дней — это сто двадцать часов, это прорва минут, несчетное количество секунд и один несделанный звонок. Страх того, что Сквало пошлет его, никуда не делся, но желание хотя бы услышать уже перевешивало.

— Через пять минут, отец. Я только позвоню.

Сквало ответил сразу.

— Привет, Ямамото Такеши.

«Хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь. Извиниться. Хотя бы просто увидеть». Он никогда не был силен в разговорах, особенно телефонных. Лучше все же объясниться при личной встрече.

— Думаю прилететь на Сицилию…  
— Встречу в аэропорту. Во сколько прилетаешь?

Сквало его ждал — Ямамото сразу заметил его машину на стоянке. Подошел к ней, открыл дверь, сел на пассажирское сиденье; все это медленно, в очередной раз подбирая подходящие слова, но Сквало его опередил. Достал из кармана сложенную в несколько раз бумажку, сунул ее Ямамото:

— Это что за «податель сего действует по моему приказу и на благо Франции»?

Развернув потрепанный кусок бумаги, Ямамото узнал свою записку, написанную в Агридженто — теперь казалось, вечность назад — и покраснел.

— Ты ее прочитал.  
— Ты просил ее передать в случае чего. Не читать ты не просил. Я прочитал и решил, что передавать ее не стоит.  
— Ты правильно сделал, — Ямамото засунул записку в карман.

Сквало молчал, глядя в окно, и Ямамото рискнул нарушить пугающую тишину:

— Я пиджак твой взял с собой. Мы их перепутали, помнишь?   
— А твой висит в доме у Луса, в безразмерной пустой гардеробной. Я еще тогда его привез и забыл сказать, — Сквало задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рулевому колесу. — Ты где остановишься, кстати?  
— Пока не решил.  
— Ключ Лусу я все еще не отдал. Можем туда забуриться, у меня как раз есть два свободных дня... Если, конечно, не боишься, что придушу подушкой.  
— Если придушишь, — Ямамото постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, — записка в нагрудном кармане.

Сквало рассмеялся и наконец тронулся с места.


End file.
